A Shadow of Hope
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: AU. Bard has a niece who often looked for solace with him and his family to escape an abusive father. Within a few turns of events, Ylva finds herself at the footsteps of the great Elven kingdom in Mirkwood and of Thranduil himself. There is a shadow of a spark that grows between the elf king and human. Will Thranduil and Ylva allow it to ignite or keep it hidden?
1. Chapter I

**A Shadow of Hope **

**.::~**~::.**

_**Prologue **_

_Brynja carried a little blonde haired girl in her arms, looking over her shoulder every few seconds, checking that her intoxicated husband had not followed her out of the house. A few more twists and stairs and a bridge, Brynja found her brother's house. While still holding her six year old daughter in her arms, Brynja knocked quickly against the wooden door. Brynja looked over her shoulder once more, even as the door opened. Bard sighed of relief when he saw his little sister. _

_ "Brynja, thank the gods," he whispered, as she stepped in. "I was quite certain Yric would have followed you."_

_ "He spent a fortune at the tavern again. Now he is high with mead and ale. I was terrified he would have come after me, but not this time." _

_ "Did anyone follow you?" Bard asked. _

_ "No," Brynja shook her head. _

_She looked down at her daughter, Ylva who was still asleep. Bard smiled as he looked at his sister and his niece. _

_ "Does Yric know?" he asked, softly. _

_ "Of what?" Brynja returned. _

_ "Her heritage," _

_ "No, he does not know. Bard, promise me you will keep her safe. I will do everything I can to protect her myself. But — if Yric were to know, things would end badly. Once Ylva is ready to know, I wish for you to tell her."_

_ "Brynja—,"_

_ "There is pain in my chest and it hurts to breathe and cough. I fear I may not have much time. I have brought Ylva to you for a little while. He wrote me, saying he wished to see me again. I cannot see him here." _

_ "I will look after Ylva. Is he going to come to Laketown?"_

_ "I do not know. I hope that he will. Just once more so I may see him and feel something other than fear and dread."_

_Ylva stirred in her mother's arms and stared up groggily. She looked up at her uncle and smiled tiredly. _

_ "Hello, Uncle," Ylva said. "Mama, why are we here?"_

_ "You are going to stay a little while with Bard and your cousin." Brynja answered. _

_ "Are you not going to stay too, like last time?" _

_ "Ylva, my love, there is something I must do but I will come back for you. I promise." Brynja said, kissing her on the cheek. "You must obey your uncle and be on your best behaviour."_

_ "Yes, Mama," Ylva replied. _

_ "It is late, get some rest. I shall come see you in the morning." Brynja continued, with a few coughs. _

_After a long embrace and several kisses, Brynja allowed Bard to take Ylva into his arms and left. Ylva nestled closer to her uncle and yawned. _

_ "I have a bed ready for you." Bard said as he brought Ylva upstairs. _

_Ylva looked over at the other little bed, seeing her cousin Bain already asleep and an empty bed near his. Bard gently laid her down and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and brushed hair out of her eyes. _

_ "Good night, Uncle," Ylva whispered. _

_Bard smiled. _

_ "Good night, Ylva,"_

**.::~**~::.**

**Mirkwood – Thirteen Years Later **

"What is this?" there was that voice again.

Ylva could barely manage to keep her eyes open. Her breathing was ragged and she was shivering from the cold. The voice she had heard was soothing. It was almost as calming as her uncle's voice, but not quite.

"We found her wandering near the borders. She must have come from Laketown, my lord."

Ylva looked over at the red-headed elf. She had been the one who had discovered her, nearly unconscious and weak. The elves hovered over her and she recoiled back, her whole body trembling from cold and from fear.

"Tell me; what is your name, human? How came you to Mirkwood?"

Ylva looked up at the elf who was questioning her. She stared up in surprise, once the realization dawned on her. The Elvenking himself was interrogating her. Thranduil was gazing at her intently as if he was trying to decipher everything about her. Her golden/ash blonde hair was covered in dirt, as was her skin and clothes. The boots on her feet were riddled with mud and her rucksack was stained too. There was something peculiar about this human and it did not go unnoticed by the Elvenking. However, the bloody gash on her cheek and the bruises on her neck did not help her appearance.

"Forgive me, my lord, I — I did not mean — I came for refuge." Ylva rasped.

Her voice cracked and her lips were chapped. She desperately wanted something to drink. Her water had run out when she stepped into the forest and continued her journey down the Elven road.

"Why were you running?" he inquired, folding his hands behind his back.

Ylva bit her tongue and averted her gaze from the Elvenking. She closed her eyes and sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"The king asked you a question. Are you deaf, human?" one of the Elves exclaimed.

"Enough," the Elvenking said. "Tauriel, you found her. Take her to the House of Healing and tend to her wounds. See that this human rests. If she says anything of herself, inform me at once."

"Yes, my lord,"

_So, Tauriel is the redhead then,_ Ylva thought as she was lifted up. Not long after, she lost consciousness and thought of her uncle back home in Laketown.

**.::~**~::.**

**A Week Earlier — Laketown**

_Ylva escaped the wrath of her father again. She was running to her uncle's. Ylva had practically memorized the path to Bard's house. Her feet already knew where to take her. Ylva ran through the so called streets of Laketown and finally arrived at her uncle's house. She knocked loudly on the door and waited for a response. Not long after, the door opened and Bard looked at his niece in surprise. _

_ "Ylva!" he exclaimed. "Come in,"_

_Bard checked over her shoulder as she quickly entered the house. He closed the door and barred it. Ylva often looked for solace with him and Bard always welcomed her. He did not need to ask Ylva what had happened. Yric had been drinking again. Ylva was looking out the window and Bard noticed bruises on her cheek and on her collarbone. After the beatings, Ylva escaped, thank the gods. Bard examined her wounds and sighed. _

_ "I should have Yric hung." Bard hissed. "He does not deserve to be your father, Ylva."_

_Ylva smiled as her uncle gave her some ointment for her scratch. She rubbed it into her wound and looked at the ground. _

_ "You know the Master won't listen to you, Uncle." Ylva said. _

_Bard smiled and shook his head. Ylva turned as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Bain smiled as he saw his cousin and hugged her. _

_ "Hello, Ylva!" he exclaimed. _

_She returned the embrace and smiled lightly. _

_ "Are you here to stay for good?" Bain inquired, still smiling. _

_Ylva chuckled._

_ "I wish it dearly. You know my father will not hear of it. Neither will the Master," Ylva replied. _

_ "Sigrid, Tilda, come downstairs. Ylva is here." Bard called from the bottom of the stairs. _

_ "I will not stay for long. I—,"_

_ "Ylva, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. You are my niece. My sister, your mother, would not have wanted you to suffer in the care of your father. He should never treat you in such a way as he does."_

_ "Thank you, Uncle," Ylva said. _

_Bard returned Ylva's embrace as she held tightly onto him. He kissed her forehead and smiled when his own daughters came down. Sigrid and Tilda both tackled Ylva with hugs. _

_ "Ylva! We were hoping you'd come back!" Sigrid exclaimed, happily. "Come upstairs! We may talk and spend some more time together."_

_ "Do not sit up so late, Sigrid, Ylva. You both need your rest." Bard said, as the girls ran upstairs. _

_ "We won't, Da," Sigrid answered. _

_Once the girls were gone, Bain looked over at his father. _

_ "What are you going to do about Yric, Da?" Bain asked. _

_ "If only I could, I would never let that man near my niece. Ylva is of age and can make her own choices. Yric sees differently. She is still his child and so she is bound by his laws." Bard answered his voice quiet. _

_ "Couldn't you ask the Master to become her guardian?" Bain wondered. _

_ "The Master of Laketown and I are not…we do not like each other's company. He will not hear anything I have to say, as Ylva said." _

_ "I could help protect Ylva."_

_Bard chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. _

_ "I am quite sure you could. For now, you must go to bed. The hour is late." _

_ "Yes, Da," Bain answered. _

_Once all his children were upstairs, Bard sighed and dropped his head as he sat at the table. _

_ "I am doing all that I can, sis." Bard whispered. "I love her as though she was my own daughter. Please, help me, Brynja."_

_There was nothing except the whisper of the wind outside and the quiet conversations of his children and niece upstairs. Bard continued for a little while longer, waiting for a sign of some sort. Nothing. There was nothing but silence that followed. _

_ "Very well, good night then, Brynja." Bard concluded and blew out the candle. _

**.::~**~::.**

_The next morning, there was a heavy pounding on the door. Bard got up and realized he'd fallen asleep at the table again. The pounding continued and Bard got up. _

_ "…open this damn door, Bard. I know you have her. I know you have my daughter again!" Yric yelled, outside. _

_Bard went to open the door but he stepped out, closing the door behind him. Yric was enraged. His face was red and his eyes blood shot. Bard glared at him and pushed him back. _

_ "Ylva is my niece. How dare you lay a hand on her? You do not deserve her as your child." Bard exclaimed, his expression darkening. _

_ "Nevertheless, she is mine. I have every right to my own child and I will report this to the Master. You will no longer have any guardianship over my little Ylva. You will have no right to see her any longer." Yric growled. _

_ "She is my family and I will do whatever I can to protect her. Leave, Yric,"_

_ "Not without my charge," Yric barked. "Give my child back to me, Bard."_

_Both Bard and Yric glanced as the door opened. Ylva was paler than usual and she glanced at her uncle. He put his hand on her shoulder. _

_ "You do not need to go with him, Ylva."_

_ "I know, Bard, but I…I do not wish for anything to happen to you or my cousins." _

_ "Ylva, do not worry over me. I am here for you. Do you understand me?" Bard exclaimed. _

_ "Ylva, come now." Yric said, impatiently. _

_Ylva hugged her uncle and swallowed the knot growing in her throat. Bard returned her embrace and let her go after. _

_Once in her own home, Yric glared at Ylva and grabbed her shoulders. Ylva bit her tongue and closed her eyes. _

_ "If you leave this house again, I swear I will have Bard executed. I will take this to the Master. It will be your fault your uncle is dead and your cousins orphaned." Yric snarled. _

_ "I promise I will not leave again. Please, do not report this to the Master. Bard has nothing to do with this!" _

_ "He has everything to do with this. Your mother was just the same as you, always running away to him for help. It disgusts me how much you are like her and how much you look like her. Go upstairs, damn it."_

_Ylva obeyed, allowing her silent tears to fall once she was in her own room. All she could do was wait for some sort of miracle. There was nothing else she could have done, after all. Just wait. _

**.::~**~::.**

**So, please leave a review! Tell me what you think and if you like this! =) **


	2. Chapter II

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter Two**

**.::~*~::.**

**Author's Note: Hannon-le to everyone who has added to favorites and follows! 10 favorites and 24 followers! Wow! I hope you enjoy chapter two! I am tossing a bit of Elvish in this chapter — which I found from council of elrond . com. **

_**Hannon-le:**_** thank you**

_**Hîr-nín: **_**my lord **

_**Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth: **_**Come, eat and drink of the feast**

**There will be more flashbacks in this chapter of how Ylva escapes Laketown! =) **

**.::~*~::.**

Two healers had come to tend to Ylva after she had been given a proper bath. There was also an elf maid who helped her into a floor-length blue dress. Her hair was done in elvish braids and completely tied back. Her bruises that her father left her were entirely gone and so was the dried blood. There was only a faint scar now. Ylva examined herself in the mirror she was given by one of the maids. She sighed…never imagining that she could look like this. The door to her chambers opened and there was that same red-headed elf that had brought her here.

"Do you always treat your captives with ill-favour before presenting them to the king?" Ylva inquired.

"Forgive me," the she-elf replied. "You are small for a human. The other elves presumed you were a Dwarf. I am Tauriel and the Captain of the Kingsguard. What is your name?"

"I will not give my name now. I do not wish to risk my return to Laketown."

"Very well, my lord has asked me that you dine with him and his son this evening. You may sit with me if you like. I often dine with the king."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Ylva responded, allowing the she-elf to lead her out.

After a few twists and turns in the Elven kingdom, Tauriel and Ylva stood in the presence of Thranduil and his son. Tauriel and Ylva bowed once before the king rose and gracefully walked up to them.

"_Hannon-le_, Tauriel, your presence is no longer needed." Thranduil said, while examining Ylva.

"_Hîr-nín_, she requested that I stay beside her." Tauriel replied before Ylva could say anything.

Thranduil raised a brow and Ylva saw a smirk growing at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course," he remarked. "Now, will you tell us your name, human?"

"Y — um, Sigrid," Ylva lied, while looking down at her feet.

"You are not a very clever liar." Thranduil said, coolly. "Come now; tell me your name, human."

"Ylva,"

"And who might Sigrid be if you are Ylva?"

"She is my cousin."

"Ah, well…now that I know your name; _tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth_."

Thranduil turned back towards the long table and sat down at his throne. Ylva looked towards Tauriel confusedly before Tauriel leaned forward and spoke.

"He says to come, eat and drink of the feast...however you do look famished. It will be well for you to eat."

"Is he going to question me?"

"I will not pry into your affairs tonight, Lady Ylva. As of tonight, you are our guest."

"What will I be tomorrow?" Ylva inquired. "Shall I be your prisoner?"

"You have quite a tongue for mockery, Lady Ylva. I would not treat my father, the Elvenking, with such discourtesy."

"That is enough, Legolas." Thranduil sent his son a look. "However, you _are_ quite bold for such a small young human."

Ylva bit her tongue and clenched her jaw as they took their place. Thranduil showed her a place to sit, which happened to be directly across from him. She only ever admitted to herself that she was intimidated by the elves her first night there. Ylva could feel his eyes watching her like a hawk would to a prey. She only picked at her food that night while dining with the elf king.

"Do you find me daunting, Lady Ylva? Is that why you refuse to utter any words?"

"Well, I — er, I never imagined that I would ever find myself in the presence of Elves...let alone one who rules the Greenwood. I do not know how I should acquit myself. It is not that I find you daunting, my lord."

"I find your manner very decent." Tauriel said, with a small smile.

Ylva smiled back at the red-head and reached over for her chalice of sweet wine. She was grateful that Tauriel had stayed with them. It was a small comfort for Ylva. Her hand trembled as she kept the chalice in her hand. Ylva did not enjoy the nerves playing at her thoughts. Even with the small comforts of having Tauriel there, Ylva wished for the feast to be over.

"I think our guest is in need of rest. She finds our company overwhelming." Thranduil spoke, glancing over at Tauriel.

Startled by his words, Ylva dropped the chalice and it clattered to the ground. The wine spilled out and soaked the hem of her gown.

"Forgive me," Ylva said, picking the chalice off the ground.

She stood up as Tauriel walked around the table to her and bowed once to Thranduil before leaving the feast. Legolas looked at his father and saw a smirk on his face.

"Was that your intentions...to startle the human?" he asked, curiously.

"I wished to see how truly weak the human was. She was even weaker than I imagined and she is not fond of male company." Thranduil drawled.

"Are you letting her stay with us?"

"I will decide that on my own. Until then, have Tauriel learn more of this human. Do not harm the girl. She will be under my protection. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father," Legolas answered, standing up.

**.::~*~::.**

**Flashback**

_Yric watched as his daughter barely ate her supper again this night. He growled in frustration and slammed his palm on the table, causing her to jump. _

_ "Eat! I will _not_ have you sit there and brood about like a child. You are not going to your uncle's. I forbid it."_

_ "I wasn't—," _

_ "I know what you were thinking, Ylva. You are not going. That is the end of it." _

_ "Forgive me, Father," Ylva answered, softly as her father got up and left the table. _

_Ylva bit her bottom lip before beginning to eat her stew slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father going for another tankard of ale and beginning to smoke some pipeweed. Ylva began planning her next escape once she knew her father was distracted. She would have to wait until her father was asleep to leave. The front door was too easy. Maybe if she escaped from her bedroom window or the back door...but the door would make too much noise if she closed it. The wood creaked loudly even if one would gently close the back door. Her bedroom window was right above the lake. She could jump in and swim to a dock and run to her uncle's. Ylva sighed to herself. She would have to take that risk and jump, if it meant finally freeing herself of her father. _

_ "Shall I feed the rest of the stew to the hogs, Father?" Ylva asked, beginning to clean up the bowls. _

_ "Do whatever you like..." Yric grumbled. "I don't give a damn."_

_She grabbed the black pot and brought it outside, dumping the rest of the contents into the pig's trough that was around the corner of their house. _

_ "Ylva?" a familiar voice distracted her from her chores._

_She turned around and smiled when she saw Bain, her cousin. _

_ "Bain!" she exclaimed, as they hugged each other. _

_ "How are you? Da told me you stayed the night last night."_

_ "I did...yes," _

_ "Are you coming back tonight?"_

_ "I've got a plan. I think tonight I'll finally get out of my father's house."_

_ "I hope you do come and stay with us." Bain said. _

_Ylva smiled and leaned against the rail of the pig's pen. _

_ "My father will know I would hide away there. No, I need to leave Laketown."_

_ "Da often collects barrels from Mirkwood...maybe he could help you get to Mirkwood!" Bain exclaimed. _

_ "That might work...my father refuses to leave the house unless if he goes down to the tavern. He would never think to travel to Mirkwood. Look, Bain, tell Uncle I will try and be there in a few hours. I will try and break out tonight once my father is asleep. Tell your Da of the plan." Ylva told, in a hushed voice. _

_ "Be careful, Ylva."_

_ "I will be," she replied, with a smile. _

_Bain left, running across a bridge and around the corner until Ylva could no longer see him. There was only a few hours left until she could leave. Ylva returned home for now and saw her father. He appeared to be completely crazed at this point, with the pipeweed going to his head and the amount of ale he had consumed before and after supper. He was singing a tune people often sang at the tavern. Yric sang loudly and off-key before noticing Ylva. _

_ "You are a wretched woman, Brynja, for giving me such a useless daughter." Yric shouted, his speech slurred. _

_ "I am not Mother. I'm Ylva." _

_Yric's expression darkened as he realized who was standing before him. He frowned and turned away, slumping into his bed. Ylva felt a knot tighten in her throat as she headed quickly up the stairs to her room. She stopped half way and then turned back down, slowly descending the stairs until she looked at her father. _

_ "I really do feel sympathy for you, Father. I am sorry you do not think that I am the son you always wanted or that I'm not a sufficient daughter for you. I hope one day you realize that I am the only one you have left. Your only family and that you thank the gods for it." _

_With that, she returned upstairs and began pacing. Ylva let her silent tears fall. She knew it was meaningless, trying so hard to please her father. She knew it would never happen. Ylva often wondered how he would have treated her if her mother had lived. Would he still be a pathetic drunkard who hardly cared for his family? Ylva shook the thoughts away in irritation. She could no longer think about Yric, but her own life. And leaving Laketown was the only way she could begin anew, live a life for herself...even if that meant leaving her uncle and cousins behind. Ylva was no longer bound to the guardianship of her father. She promised herself she would not come back to Laketown once she left. This was it for Ylva and she was not turning back. _


	3. Chapter III

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter III**

**.::~*~::.**

**Translations ~ **

_**Losto Vae – **_Sleep well

**Hîr-nín – **My lord

**.::~*~::.**

**Flashback **

_Ylva listened to her father's loud snores. She figured it had been around midnight now. She had been sitting on her bed for what seemed like more than an hour. It seemed too long to make sure the moment was right for her escape. She began packing a light rucksack with a spare change of clothes and a wool blanket before dropping it out the window onto the deck that came off the side of their house. Quietly, she crept to the door, gently opening it to listen to her father's snores. For a moment the snores stopped and Ylva caught her breath. She left a small crack open in the doorway and took off her shoes. Ylva tied her shoelaces together and slipped her boots around her neck. As soon as she began opening the other window that was above the lake, footsteps began receding up the stairs. Ylva yanked the stiff window open and began climbing through it just as her father walked in to the upstairs bedroom. _

_ "What do you think you are doing? I told you not to leave this house!" Yric snarled as he grabbed Ylva by the waist and pulled her in. _

_Ylva shrieked as she was jerked backwards and fell on the cot. She got up as her father closed the window and ran down the stairs. _

_ "Ylva!" he shouted, when he finally noticed her running out of the bedroom. _

_Yric trailed after her and almost caught her in the kitchen but she pushed a chair in his way and bolted out the front door. Yric growled as he shoved the wooden chair out of his way and went out the door. He heard a splash and looked over where Ylva had jumped into the lake. She came up near the dock and grabbed her knapsack before continuing to swim. Ylva climbed over onto one of the floating decks once she was clear out of her father's sight. She ran past several other houses and over two bridges before arriving to her uncle's house again that night. She knocked on the door as she was shivering from the cold. _

_The candlelight went on inside and the door opened. Ylva smiled at Bard who wrapped a blanket around her and looked around as she stepped in. He closed the door behind him and barred it. _

_ "I was beginning to worry." Bard said, pouring her a cup of hot herbal tea. "Here,"_

_ "My father nearly caught me. I jumped into the river after I ran down the stairs. I would have jumped out the window but…I was caught. Did Bain tell you of my—,"_

_ "Yes, yes he did. You mean to travel into Mirkwood? Are you sure that is the safest path for you to go?"_

_ "If I go south, it will lead me too close to the abandoned fortress. You told me Orcs have infested the southern borders of Mirkwood. I do not wish to go near Dol Guldur. Father used to tell me stories of that place to frighten me to behave." _

_Bard nodded slowly in agreement. _

_ "My next shipment goes out in a few hours. You can hide under my supplies and then behind the barrels once we go to the docks on the other side of River Running near Mirkwood."_

_ "Thank you, Bard," Ylva said, finishing her herbal tea. _

**.::~*~::.**

Ylva woke with a start as she remembered her fleeing from Laketown. There was hardly any light in her current dwelling. She then remembered she was in Mirkwood, first a guest to the Elvenking and now his prisoner. Ylva rolled onto her back, staring up at the intricate detail of the ceilings that looked like they were made from branches and leaves. She pulled her fur blankets over her as a draft came through her room. _Ylva, _a voice whispered through her thoughts, _do not be troubled by the Elvenking. You were meant to come to the Greenwood. Do not despair. _Soon after, the voice vanished and Ylva was left in her own confused thoughts. What — no, _who_ had been the voice in her head? She wondered. Frustrated, Ylva pushed the fur blankets off her and rose out of bed. She gasped as her feet hit the ice cold floor but continued going barefoot anyway.

She left her chambers and followed the winding staircase up. Ylva had no idea where she was going but suddenly found herself outside on something that was far larger than the ordinary balconies they had back in Laketown. Ylva stood still as she gazed out into the darkness of Mirkwood. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves in the night and around Ylva. She shivered slightly from the cold.

"What brings you to the solar?"

Ylva nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thranduil standing a few feet away from her, leaning against the rail.

"I…I did not know where the stairs led to. I will go if you wish me to."

"You are welcome to stay, Ylva." Thranduil returned, not even looking at her once.

Ylva gave him a single nod and looked out again into the forest. She had no idea what to say to Thranduil or how to be around him.

"Something troubles you." Thranduil spoke.

"I'm fine," Ylva lied.

"Believe what you will," Thranduil replied, striding past her.

He stopped only to glance at her a little.

"_Losto vae," _

Ylva frowned slightly as the Elvenking left her on the solar, once more in her own thoughts. She turned to the spiral stairwell and descended down back to her chambers.

"I do not speak Elvish." Ylva grumbled, in irritation. "Why must he do that?"

As she was half way down the stairs, she bumped into Legolas. He raised a quizzical brow as she looked up at him startled.

"What were you doing in my father's solar?"

"I did not know where the stairs led to. I ran into him, in fact. I don't know where he went but he went down the stairs."

"Humans and your curiosity," Legolas said, turning back down the stairs. "Perhaps it would be best if you did not wander on your own. I will ask someone to escort you the next you wander out of your chambers."

Ylva huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, proceed and treat me like a child." Ylva said, casually.

She continued walking down the steps but when she brushed past Legolas, he caught hold of her arm.

"Please, let go of me. You are hurting me." Ylva exclaimed, avoiding his sharp stare.

"Be more mindful next time, Lady Ylva." Legolas responded, with a sigh before releasing her.

He watched her descend down the stairs in a hurried pace. Legolas could never imagine what interests his father had in the girl. Ylva was just a common human, not even a wealthy one. He could tell by the way she had come into Mirkwood and what she carried with her. It was very rare when Thranduil took in stray travelers to aid them. So, why had Ylva been an exception?

Before he could continue up towards his father's solar, footsteps came back up the stairs. It was the human.

"I meant to ask, what does _losto vae _mean?" Ylva asked, as the elf prince looked down at her.

"It means to sleep well. Why do you ask?" Legolas returned his expression emotionless.

"It was just…er, never mind. Thank you, I suppose."

Ylva shrugged her shoulders and went back down the stairs in haste, leaving the elf prince in even more confusion, which he would never admit to anyone. There was certainly something unique about Ylva but Legolas could not exactly think of what it was. Even her pronunciation of _losto vae _had been near perfect. More footsteps sounded through the winding stairs, distracting Legolas of his thoughts. Tauriel appeared before him and bowed.

"Tauriel, keep an eye on that human. There is something about her that troubles me."

"_Hîr-nín?_" Tauriel inquired, raising a brow. "She is just a human. I do not see why she would make you troubled."

"It seems as though my father has taken an interest in her. He does not take kindly to wanderers or trespassers, generally."

"It is rather odd, I suppose." Tauriel said, as they walked down together. "We all have a purpose. Perhaps Ylva still has to discover hers."

"She is human, at least, and not a Dwarf." Legolas concluded. "Ilúvatar knows what my father would have done _had_ she been a Dwarf."

Tauriel tried to hide her smile, but to no avail.

"There is no need for such spitefulness towards her, even if she is a human. For now, we should just have to be patient and see where she goes." Tauriel said.

And so they would wait…for now.

**.::~**~::.**


	4. Chapter IV

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Four **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical world of Middle-earth or Tolkien's characters, sadly. I only own my OCs and any other characters I add into M.E. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you all like it! =) **

**Translations: **

**.::~**~::.**

The next morning — or at least, Ylva assumed it was morning; she was woken up by someone knocking on the other side of her chamber door. She groaned and got up, brushing out her messy hair while walking to the door. There was an elf with long, reddish brown hair — he stood several inches taller than Ylva and his expression was like stone.

"My lord Thranduil has asked for your presence in the library."

"What would the Elvenking want with me?"

"He wishes to ask you some questions, is all, my lady."

"Alright, I will get myself dressed. Just a moment, er—,"

"My name is Teren, my lady."

"Right, Teren, well you can call me Ylva. There is no need for formalities. I am just a common human. I have no titles or positions."

Teren had a faint smile on his face as Ylva spoke.

"Very well, Ylva." Teren said, with a bow. "I will wait until you are dressed."

Ylva closed the door and went to the wardrobe. There were several dresses to choose from but she chose the simplest gown she could find, but even that was still finer than all the other dresses she'd owned in Laketown. It was a simple dress, a pale green with a gold bodice and long, flared sleeves. Ylva slipped it on easily and tied the front of the bodice, thanking silently whoever had made this dress for not adding drawstrings into the back. She then braided her dirty blonde hair into a simple braid over her shoulder and left her chambers.

Ylva found Teren waiting for her by the winding stairwell.

"You look like an elleth, Ylva." Teren said, as she came nearer to him.

"An elleth?" Ylva questioned.

"A term we use for a young, female elf."

"Oh," replied Ylva.

The rest of the walk to the library was silent. Ylva walked a few steps behind Teren, so she could memorize the twists and turns going to the library. Once at the double doors, Teren stopped her and pushed open one of the doors. He returned a few moments later, opening the door for her.

"I will leave you here." Teren said, and hurried off around the corner.

"But—,"

He was gone before Ylva could protest. She sighed in frustration before entering the library. When she saw the Elvenking, he had his back turned towards her. Ylva could see him flipping through old parchments and books on a large desk.

"You asked for me?" Ylva inquired, with a small bow.

"I became aware last night that you are not at ease with male company. Am I correct?" Thranduil drawled. "I suppose it would have to do something with your father?"

Ylva bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze as Thranduil turned to look at her. Even now she was uncomfortable being here alone with the elf.

"Y-yes, my lord," she said, dimly. "Since my mother's death eleven years ago, my father has not been the same."

Thranduil raised a brow at her and circled slowly around the room, looking her way occasionally.

"What brought you to my realm? Why did you choose Mirkwood?"

"I really do not wish—,"

"Answer the question!" Thranduil ordered, with a sharp tone.

Ylva flinched. This did not go unnoticed by the Elvenking. She avoided Thranduil's stare. Ylva wanted to run and hide away in her rooms that she'd been given. She contemplated on what to say to the king and let out a breath.

"My uncle…he helped me escape Laketown. He delivers wine and empty barrels between Laketown and Mirkwood."

"Ah, yes, Bard…you are his niece? I thought I saw a resemblance." Thranduil said, nonchalantly.

"You've met my uncle?" Ylva asked.

"Once,"

Thranduil continued watching her movements, especially how she refused to even look at him. Ylva played with her braided hair and continued biting down on her lip. She closed her eyes when Thranduil walked up to her. He cupped her chin and lifted her head up slowly. Behind her messy braid, he saw a trail of black and blue bruises. Thranduil's assumptions were correct. She had been ill-treated by her father, which would explain her discomfort now and when she came to dine with Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel.

"Your father did this?" he asked, impassively.

"Yes," she answered.

"He has all claims over you?"

"Yes," Ylva wanted to lie but couldn't. "Please, do not send me back to Laketown. I do not think I could bare his anger much longer. If you were to let me stay for only a small amount of time…I would be grateful. I will not be in your way. You will hardly know I am here."

Thranduil considered her plea as he released his hold of her.

"I give you a month. By the next full moon, you are to leave this place."

"But—,"

"Shall I make it less than that?"

Ylva gave in, no longer wishing to argue. She sighed and shook her head.

"I will take a month." Ylva answered.

"We are finished. You may leave…oh; inform Teren that he is to be your escort for your stay here."

Ylva nodded and quickly left the library, finally able to relax. She let out a deep breath and returned to her chambers. _Remember, Ylva, do not despair. He will need you in the end. _The same voice entered her thoughts as she went to lie down on her bed. Her brows furrowed as she rose up, utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

The voice was gone and she groaned in irritation before falling back down on the bed.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of your reviews again! Can anyone guess who's been speaking to Ylva? ;) _


	5. Chapter V

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Five **

**.::~**~::.**

**Flashback**

_ "Quickly, Ylva…hide under here. We do not have much time." Bard exclaimed, getting his boat ready. _

_Ylva obeyed her uncle and huddled underneath the seat towards the back of the boat. Bard placed a thick fur blanket on it to cover Ylva. Bard looked around, making sure no one saw him or Ylva. Everything seemed to be clear. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda came on to the back deck to wish their father safe travels. _

_ "Come home soon, Da." Sigrid said. _

_ "I will." Bard promised, pulling his children into his arms. "Listen to me, if Yric comes here, bar the door and hide upstairs. Do not make any noise. Keep as quiet as you can. Bain, look out for your sisters."_

_ "I will, Da." Bain replied. _

_ "Tilda, you obey Sigrid and Bain. Be a good little girl."_

_Tilda nodded. She hugged her father and then went to stand behind Sigrid. _

_ "Please do not let anything happen to Ylva." Sigrid begged. _

_Bard gave them a curt nod before going into his boat. He pushed the boat off the dock and went down the river to the gatehouse of Laketown. The watchmen let him through without much trouble, thank the gods. Once Bard knew they were clear of Laketown, he pulled the fur blanket off the extra seat. _

_ "We are ten miles from the docks. It is safe to come out, Ylva. Here, put this on. It may get cold." _

_He handed the fur blanket to his niece and she wrapped around her shoulders. Ylva sat beside Bard as he steered the boat across the river. Ylva glanced up at Bard who seemed to be lost in thought. _

_ "Bard?"_

_ "Mm?"_

_ "Could you tell me more about my mother? Some things I try to remember, but I do not know if it is real or just a dream."_

_Bard gave her a small smile. He remembered Brynja well, his little sister. Ylva looked almost exactly like her but had Yric's eyes. Bard thought for a moment before looking back at Ylva. _

_ "You are very much like Brynja. Timid, soft-spoken, and you have a kind heart," Bard began. "She would not have wanted you to be frightened of living in your own home. Brynja never told anyone else this but Yric had hit her before. It was during the days of the fever that spread. She came to me for help. I tried to do what I could to help…especially when she brought you into my care. That night when you were ill, Brynja went to the Master of Laketown to beg for permanent separation from Yric. The Master refused to hear of it and sent her away."_

_Bard paused and looked ahead. Ylva sat in silence, soaking in his tale of her mother. _

_ "Are you blaming me for my mother's death?" she asked, softly. _

_ "No. You listen to me now, Ylva; I would never blame you for my sister's death. Her death was not your fault. Whatever your father told you about Brynja's death was dishonoring her name. She died so that you could live!" Bard answered. _

_Just as they finished the conversations, the docks appeared on the other side of the lake. Bard tied the boat onto the deck and helped Ylva out. He gave her a small smile. _

_ "You meant the world to Brynja. She only wanted the best for you. Remember that."_

_Ylva nodded and hugged her uncle tightly. He returned her embrace. _

_ "Thank you, Bard," she whispered, "For everything."_

_ "You're welcome. Do you remember how to find the Elven path? Do you have the map I gave you?"_

_ "Yes,"_

_ "And the food—,"_

_ "Yes, I have everything in my rucksack. Thanks," _

_Bard handed her a small dagger and she slipped it into her bag. _

_ "I hope you do not have to use it. Just in case," he told her. "Be careful."_

_ "I will be."_

_ "Right then, off you go." Bard said. _

_Ylva left the docks and up the rocky path. Bard watched her go and once she was gone, he only had to wait for his usual delivery. He sent a silent prayer to the gods so they could keep her safe. _

_ "Gods go with you, Ylva." _

**.::~**~::.**

Tauriel found Ylva pacing in her chambers that day after she came back with the Silvan guards from their border watch. Ylva jumped when Tauriel opened the door to her chamber.

"Forgive me, I should have knocked. What are your plans for the rest of the day, Ylva?" Tauriel inquired.

"It's alright…I was not really planning on doing anything. However, I was wondering whether or not I could have a bit of parchment so I could write to my uncle."

"Of course, I can latch the note to a messenger hawk and it will bring it to your uncle in Laketown."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Ylva said, "oh, Thran — er, the Elvenking permitted me a month to stay. So, I was hoping that you could teach me a thing or two about archery or using a sword?"

Tauriel smiled at the girl and nodded once.

"I would be happy to show you."

"When could we begin?"

"I will go set things up, find you a light bow to begin with and we may start later this afternoon." Tauriel answered. "There should be some parchment, ink and a quill in your drawers beside your bed."

"Right, so shall I come find you in an hour or so?"

"Yes, that will do then."

Tauriel nodded and then was off. Ylva was grateful for befriending Tauriel. She made Ylva feel a lot more at ease here in Mirkwood. Having another woman to talk to was a bonus for both Tauriel and Ylva.

Ylva began humming to herself as she changed out of the Elven dress and put on a pair of skin-tight trousers she found, a light shirt and a leather vest over that. She found her boots underneath her bed and put those on. Once she finished changing, Ylva found the parchment, quill and ink and scribbled in a few words to Bard — writing she was unharmed and well taken care of and that he did not need to worry over her. She blew on the parchment to dry the ink and then carefully rolled it up into a little scroll before sticking it in one of her boots.

Ylva left her chambers and bumped into Teren as she was about to walk down the spiral stairs.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "Are you going to escort me to where ever Tauriel is?"

"She asked me to bring you in a little while. I, however, did come here to ask if you would like to go on a small walk…just so you grow familiar with the palace."

Ylva smiled and nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Ylva answered, shyly.

Teren offered her his arm and she accepted. They walked down the spiral stairs and unbeknownst to either of them, a certain Elvenking had been watching Ylva's interaction with Teren. He had been hidden behind the shadow of a corner, long enough to watch her reaction. She had been different around Teren. Why had she been so unnerved around Thranduil? Did he remind her too much of her father?

Silently, Thranduil turned away and walked back to his solar. Ylva was indeed a mystery to him. But, he was determined to make sense of this enigma that she caused.

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva and Teren continued walking through the corridors of the Elven kingdom. Teren told her stories of the past and of the high elves of Gondolin, the tragic romance of Beren and Lúthien. The story of Beren and Lúthien almost made Ylva cry with sadness and happiness at the same time. By the time Teren had finished the tale, they had come to the training grounds. Tauriel was waiting for them and smiled lightly when she saw Ylva.

"I will leave you here." Teren said, bowing to Ylva and Tauriel. "Ylva, Tauriel,"

"He seems to be very fond of you." Tauriel exclaimed, after a moment of silence.

Ylva stared at Tauriel in shock, causing Tauriel to laugh slightly.

"Not in that way," Tauriel continued, "I think he sees you as a sister."

"Oh, well, I quite enjoy his company. He is friendly. You know, he told me the tale of Beren and Lúthien."

"Did he?" Tauriel asked, picking up a bow. "Here, try this."

Ylva took the bow and pulled the string back easily. It didn't seem to pull that much weight.

"This might be a little too light." Ylva grumbled, as she set that one down and chose another bow.

The next bow she picked up was not too heavy or too light for her. It was a silver bow and quite long. Tauriel smiled.

"I think you have found your match." Tauriel said, while handing her a quiver of arrows. "Here, let me show you how to load your arrow and aim."

Ylva watched closely as Tauriel prepared her bow. She pulled the string towards the corner of her mouth, breathing in and then released the arrow. The arrow hit the center of the target immediately.

"Once you draw the string back, use your mouth as an anchor. Relax your arms and then release your arrow." Tauriel explained. "Do not relax too much…"

Ylva nodded, loaded her arrow and followed Tauriel's instructions. Ylva released her arrow after a short pause and watched as her arrow scraped against the top of her target but flew into a tree after. Ylva chewed her bottom lip.

"It just takes practice. Do not feel to discouraged. I remember I would stay out here practicing long after the moon rose when I first got my longbow. I believe you will do well."

Ylva smiled over at Tauriel.

"I hope so…this will give me something to do while I am here. Oh! Before I forget, here is my note to my uncle." Ylva said, pulling out the small, wrapped parchment from her boot.

Tauriel took it and put it into one of her pockets.

"Let us practice a few more rounds. After, I must go and scout the forest. Large spiders have been coming from the south. They are becoming bolder."

"You don't think they're coming from Dol Guldur, do you?" Ylva asked, quietly.

Tauriel tensed at the name.

"How do you know that place?"

"My father used to tell me stories of Dol Guldur to frighten me to obey him."

"Oh," Tauriel said, "I know where else the spiders would be coming from. Dol Guldur is ridden with evil."

"I hope I never see that place. I could not even imagine it."

"Nor could I," Tauriel admitted.

Tauriel and Ylva glanced at each other before resuming their practice. Tauriel hit the target more times than Ylva. She only made three arrows by the time Tauriel had to leave.

"Shall we practice again tomorrow?" Tauriel asked.

"I — yes, I suppose so. Though it seems you do not need that much practice."

Tauriel smiled at the human and grabbed another quiver of arrows before placing it on her back.

"I will join you even so."

"Thank you,"

Ylva was happy to have made friends already, even if it was only two of the elves. At least she would not have to endure this stay in Mirkwood alone.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and Ylva's interaction with Thranduil. There will be more next time! I can say that a couple of you got it right — whoever was talking to Ylva in her thoughts! I won't keep you hanging for long…just maybe a couple of more chapters into the future! ; ) _


	6. Chapter VI

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Six **

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva had continued practicing her bow until the sun was just barely over the horizon. Both her arms were sore but still, she managed to pull back the string of the bow. Arrows were scattered everywhere on the ground near the target Tauriel made for her. There were only about ten arrows on her target that she'd managed to get. She glanced over at Tauriel's target; there were at least two dozen more arrows on hers than Ylva's. Ylva sighed in frustration. After firing her last arrow and watching it fly into a tree, she stopped and put her bow down. Ylva collected most of the arrows she'd fired that were on the ground.

"I have had it with this." she grumbled.

"You are too tense, you realize. You are not focusing on the target."

Ylva nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thranduil on the stairs, peering down at her.

"I _am_ focusing," Ylva exclaimed, putting the arrows back into a quiver.

"One would think you were a Dwarf considering how stubborn you are." Thranduil drawled, while walking down the steps.

Ylva huffed and sat down on the ground, glaring at the target.

"I'm not that stubborn, my lord." Ylva muttered.

"Here, let me assist you." Thranduil said, coolly.

"I don't think I'll practice anymore today."

"Get up,"

Ylva groaned and obeyed. She picked her bow up and loaded her arrow once more. Thranduil stood a few feet away from her and Ylva could have sworn she saw a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He gracefully walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Lower your elbow…it is too high." Thranduil continued. "This arm,"

He moved his hand to her arm that was holding the bow up.

"This arm should not be locked the way you have it. Relax your arm."

Ylva obeyed and loosened her grip a little on the bow. She breathed in and released her arrow. The arrow hit the target and even cracked one arrow. Ylva raised her brows in surprise and smiled. The smile quickly faded as she realized Thranduil was still standing behind her, his hand on her arm.

"I should go," Ylva said, quickly.

She moved away from Thranduil abruptly and went to get the other arrows from the target.

"You will dine with us again tonight,"

"Is that a command or a request?" Ylva inquired, glancing at Thranduil.

"A command,"

"I'm not too hungry. I'll be fine." Ylva answered.

She saw a small glare coming from his expression as Thranduil watched her.

"You deny my demands?"

Ylva sighed and lowered her gaze. Why was it so damn difficult to be around him? She thought.

"I suppose that I was sorely mistaken thinking I escaped one prison to find liberation, yet I have landed into another prison." Ylva exclaimed, as gently as she could.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but having bottled them up for so long, it was difficult to do. She saw Thranduil's mood chance and immediately wished she hadn't said those words.

"I am so sorry, I did not—," she paused and sighed. "I'll, um, I'll return to my chambers."

"You truly are an odd human. You are not like the other humans I have met in the past." Thranduil spoke, as she walked towards the dimly lit corridor.

Ylva stopped in her tracks but continued keeping her gaze towards the corridor, waiting to escape another interrogation.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are frightened of your emotions. You are frightened that if even the smallest emotion slips out, you will lose control of them."

"What — no, that is—,"

"I see past your barriers, Ylva. But what I cannot seem to fathom is why you are at ease in Teren's company but you cower at when I speak to you. You do not even look my way now."

Ylva so desperately wanted to run but her feet were glued to the ground. Thranduil began walking, circling around her again.

"Please, can you not do that?" Ylva asked.

"You are weak."

"I am _not _weak." Ylva argued back.

Thranduil was only mere inches away from her, glaring at her. Ylva reached out to strike him but he caught her wrist. His grip would leave a bruise on her wrist, Ylva thought.

"I would have you locked in our dungeons for that. However, I will be merciful this once." Thranduil seethed.

Roughly, he released her and watched as Ylva ran off. _Thranduil, _her voice invaded his thoughts.

"What do you need?" he asked, quietly.

_Ylva is young. Do not let her stray. Protect her. She will need you in the end as much as you will need her. _

"Must you always speak in riddles?"

Thranduil could almost see her smiling.

_It is no riddle, Thranduil. What you need is hidden in plain sight. Give it time to come out from hiding. _

"Very well," he said, turning to leave the training grounds.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: I know…short chapter. But it's kind of a filler for next time! Thank you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming! : ) _


	7. Chapter VII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Seven**

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews again! =) Okay, I know Thranduil and Legolas are both behaving like jerks, but I'm trying to keep their characters canon to The Hobbit. I promise, promise, promise that once they start getting to know Ylva and appreciate her, they won't be such asses! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, or the lyrics in this chapter. I only own Ylva, Brynja, Yric and Teren. **

**The **_**Song of Exile**_** is used in the 2004 movie King Arthur. It is also an Old Norse song (I did some research and the original lyrics are written in Old Norse). I thought it'd be perfect for the scene it's in. I'll post a link to the music on my profile page too! : ) **

**Translations:**

**Navaer: **Farewell

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva had been in her chambers for some time now, her eyes red from crying and tear streaks going down her cheeks. She had been there thinking for several hours about what Thranduil had said. She knew Thranduil was right about her emotions…she _was _terrified of showing them, fearing what she might feel. Ylva wished now that she had never come to Mirkwood. The king was an arse and she hated him just as much as she hated her father. Why did the voice in her thoughts even consider saying that Thranduil needed Ylva? He seemed to be just fine on his own. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, but why had he allowed her to stay? This whole situation was so damn confusion to Ylva. None of it made sense. And the Elvenking's son was just as bad as his father, callous and supercilious.

She was thankful that she had only run into Legolas once after the dinner. He was often out with the forest scout and Tauriel. Once her sobs quieted down, she wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her shirt and sighed.

"I need help." Ylva whispered. "Please, tell me what I need to do."

There was silence. After waiting a few moments, there was the soft gentle voice. _Go to him, Ylva. _

"That's not helpful. I do not even — ugh, I am sure I am the last person Thranduil wants to see." Ylva continued whispering.

_He wants to see you, despite his coldness. Look at his soul, Ylva. He is wounded like you…and breaking. _

"Where is he?"

_In his solar, he is there waiting. Go, Ylva. Do not be frightened. _The voice was gone, leaving Ylva to decide whether or not she should go see Thranduil. Finally, Ylva decided and got up off the ground. She changed out of her trousers, vest and shirt to a simple but elegant dress. Ylva let out a little huff, knowing it was meaningless to go to Thranduil, but something else told her otherwise. Her feet took her up the spiral stairs to the solar. Quietly, she entered, seeing Thranduil leaning against the rail. Ylva did not know what to say to him.

"What brings you here again tonight?" Thranduil asked.

"I wished to…erm," Ylva paused and took a breath. "I…you were right. I am terrified of my emotions. I am so comfortable with keeping them concealed; my emotions generally are not a problem for me. And, I should not have tried to strike you. I acted out of impulse. I—,"

Thranduil stopped her after he turned around. He remembered the bruises he had seen down her neck not too long ago and brushed aside her wavy, dirty blonde hair to reveal the bruises. Ylva's breathing hitched as he stood this close to her.

"When did your father hit you?"

"It…it, um, was some time ago. He drinks too often and lets his anger get the best of him. He oftentimes cannot restrain himself because his mind has been so clouded."

Thranduil raised a brow and gently touched the side of her neck, examining the bruises once more.

"It appears the healers did not notice these bruises. I shall have them look at you once more."

"No, let them heal on their own. I'll be well enough."

Thranduil dropped his hand and sent her a critical look.

"Your headstrong attitude will never cease, will it?" Thranduil drawled.

"No, it won't." Ylva answered.

Thranduil noticed as Ylva raised her brow, trying to hide her amused smile. Two could definitely play the game of stubbornness, she thought.

"You are just as stubborn as I am, _my lord_. If you do not wish to have me here, just say it and I will leave Mirkwood." Ylva continued.

"What gives you the notion that I am _'just as stubborn as you'_?" Thranduil drawled.

"I do not need to answer that. You know the answer well enough."

Thranduil felt a smirk coming along as the human girl argued back with him.

"So be it," Thranduil finished. "_Navaer," _

"I do not speak Elvish…mind you."

Ylva turned to walk out of the solar but Thranduil took hold of her arm, holding her back.

"Will you stay the month I gave you?"

"Are you, in fact, _requesting_ that I stay?" Ylva inquired, with the smallest hint of irony.

Thranduil's eyes flashed at her in irritation for a moment. Ylva looked at her feet when she saw his expression. He released his hold of her and watched her as she left the solar.

**.::~**~::.**

**Flashback **

_"Mama! When is the storm going to be over?" Ylva asked, as thunder rolled over in the clouds. _

_Her mother was sitting by the warm hearth in the upstairs bedroom. She was knitting Ylva a new wool sweater for the colder weather. Ylva climbed into her mother's lap and huddled close to her. _

_ "All is well, my darling Ylva, 'tis but a storm. The thunder cannot hurt us."_

_ "Could you sing to me again, Mama?"_

_ "What would you like me to sing, my love?" Brynja inquired, brushing her hand through Ylva's ash blonde hair. _

_ "The one about the bears and eagles and the mountains," Ylva exclaimed. _

_She squealed when the thunder clapped loudly again. Brynja chuckled and smiled at her six year old daughter. _

_"Land of bear and land of eagle  
>Land that gave us birth and blessing<br>Land that called us ever homewards  
>We will go home across the mountains<em>

_We will go home; we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<em>

_Land of freedom land of heroes  
>Land that gave us hope and memories<br>Hear our singing hear our longing  
>We will go home across the mountains."<em>

_By the time Brynja had finished singing the melancholy tune of home; Ylva had been fast asleep in her mother's arms. Brynja smiled and lifted Ylva to her little bed in the corner and gently placing her in it. _

_ "Sleep well, my beautiful Ylva." Brynja whispered and kissed her forehead. _

_Brynja quietly left the upstairs bedroom. She glanced back once at Ylva before gently shutting the door. Even if she hadn't been blessed with a happy marriage like her brother, Bard, she was blessed with a wonderful daughter. She walked down to the small kitchen. The house was awfully silent, Brynja noticed. Yric must have been at the tavern again. Brynja folded her arms around herself, sighing as she paced a little. A knock on the door startled her and immediately she went to open it. _

_ "Bard! It's you! What brings you here?"_

_ "I came to see you and Ylva are doing."_

_ "We are well. I just put Ylva to sleep."_

_ "Where's Yric?"_

_Brynja's smile faded and looked at her feet. Bard sighed and wrapped his arm around his little sister and embraced her. _

_ "He has been spending more money at the tavern again. We can hardly afford to pay what we owe to the Master." Brynja said, quietly. _

_ "How much does Yric owe?"_

_ "I do not know."_

_ "Let me help you, sis." _

_ "No, Bard…I could not ask that of you. You have your own family."_

_ "You are my family as well, Brynja."_

_ "Please, do not worry over that."_

_Bard sent her a look before finally giving in. She truly was the more headstrong one in the family. _

_ "Promise me one thing, Bard."_

_ "Anything,"_

_ "If something should happen to me—,"_

_ "It won't!" Bard cut in. _

_ "But if something does, promise me you will look after Ylva. Promise me you will protect her from Yric."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Thank you, Bard."_

**.::~**~::.**

**You know what to do now! ; ) : ) **


	8. Chapter VIII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Eight **

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are amazing! I love all the reviews I'm getting for this! I'm just having a little bit of a hard time keeping Thranduil in character because I've been watching Pushing Daisies (not at the same time as writing, of course). I just love Ned and I just want Thranduil to be like Ned…but it won't happen. LOL! =) Plus, Lee Pace is just simply, frickin' adorable. I highly recommend watching PD if you haven't seen it already! Enough ranting! New chapter! **

Ylva tried not to smile as she came to her chamber door. Thranduil asked her to stay. She had no idea why such a simple thing was making her smile…let alone making her content. She was grateful…and at any rate, she could become better friends with Tauriel and Teren. Ylva also hoped that she could avoid the king's son as best she could.

Shaking the thoughts away, Ylva walked to her bed and found a wrapped parcel on the bed and a note attached to it.

_I hope you enjoyed the tale of Lúthien and Beren. The tale is included in the book._

_Tauriel_

The writing on the note was beautiful script, she thought while putting it aside. Ylva opened the parcel and found a very ancient looking book. She smiled as she flipped through the pages. Ylva never had too many books as a child, but Bard had given her plenty of his books for her to read. He had been the one who taught her to read after her mother died. Ylva had been in love with the stories ever since she learned to read. But, Ylva found the writing was not in the common tongue but in Old Quenya. She frowned for a moment; yet, she still found herself reading the passages.

As she began skimming the old language, Ylva was even more stunned. She could — in fact — _understand_ the language. Ylva's eyes widened and she slammed the book shut.

"What is happening to me?" Ylva muttered.

Her bedroom door opened, distracting Ylva from her thoughts. Teren stood at the door way with a small tray in his hands.

"Teren," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might bring you something to eat. Tauriel told me you were rather unnerved eating with the king and his son."

"Of course she did," Ylva said, rolling her eyes.

She smiled lightly at Teren before he set the small tray at her desk.

"I see that Tauriel brought you more tales of Gondolin?" Teren asked, as she sat down.

"Mm, yes…but it's all in Elvish." Ylva replied, with a small frown.

"May I?" Teren asked again.

Ylva nodded and handed him the book. He turned the cover and placed his hand upon the yellow parchment and muttered something in Elvish.

"There, that should do it."

He handed Ylva back the book and she opened the pages to find the text written in the common tongue. She stared back at Teren in surprise.

"How did you—," she began, "—But that's not…"

"Most elves possess the gift of magic. Some can read minds, send thoughts to others, see into the future or even look into the past."

Ylva's face paled as Teren mentioned elves sending thoughts to others. Could it have been an elf speaking to her telepathically?

"You look pale, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine…sorry. I was just thinking, that's all," Ylva answered, quickly. "Do you have any of those gifts?"

"I often see visions from the past." Teren replied. "Sometimes it can be to warn us about the future…not to repeat the same mistakes as our ancestors did."

"That is always useful." Ylva commented. "If only my father had that sort of gift."

"Pardon?" Teren inquired.

"N-nothing…it's nothing." Ylva lied. "Never mind,"

Teren decided not to press her anymore on the matter. Undoubtedly, she did not like to discuss her father or her home life in Laketown. So he continued with a different topic.

"Tauriel has asked me to teach you to wield a sword. She is often on scouts in the forest. So, I agreed to assist you."

"Oh, right! Thank you! I had almost forgotten about my lessons." Ylva said.

"We shall continue them tomorrow if you'd like."

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Of course," Teren said, standing up. "I must go, Ylva, but I will come here again tomorrow in the morning."

Teren bowed before her and left shortly after. Ylva let out a breath and picked at the food that was on her tray — which was mostly fruits, greens and an assortment of nuts. She then remembered that Elves never really ate meat. At least the food she got was better than nothing. Ylva ate in silence and turned to the book that Tauriel sent her. She was grateful that Teren had been able to somehow translate the book to the common tongue. She would have refused to tell him that — even though it sounded completely mental — she was able to understand Old Quenya. How was it even possible that she could understand Old Quenya but could not understand the common Elvish that Thranduil used like _losto vae _or _Navaer_? All this confused Ylva even more. Or was that all just an illusion of her mind?

Despite all of the thoughts going through her mind, she still continued reading the book. Ylva skimmed through the stories of the Children of Ilúvatar and found the passage on Beren and Lúthien. She found the written tale far better than the version Teren had told her on the way to her archery lessons. But, of course, she would never admit that to the elf. Ylva decided that she was content with reading for the rest of her afternoon. By the time she had finished reading the book; another elf maid had come to collect the tray that Teren brought her.

"My lord Thranduil has asked that you dine with him tonight."

"Why?" Ylva asked the elf.

"He would not say why. My lord simply asked that you meet his request."

"Will his son be there? What about Tauriel?" Ylva continued.

"It will be just you and my lord tonight, Lady Ylva."

"I really do not think that would be a good idea." Ylva said, feeling her stomach flip at the thought.

The elf maid looked at Ylva.

"Why do you not think it a good idea?"

"I just — um, never mind…is it in the same rooms as it was last night?"

"It is, my lady, would you like to follow me there? I must be there myself to serve my lord and you, my lady."

"Yes, but please, do not call me _my lady_. It's just Ylva."

"Very well, my — erm, Ylva,"

Ylva sighed and looked at the floor.

"Should I dress into something more elegant?"

"I have just the dress for you in the wardrobe." The elf maid hurriedly walked to the dark chestnut wardrobe and opened the doors.

She found a silver dress with gold lining and flared sleeves. When Ylva slipped the dress on, it was light and comfortable and hugged her arms in just the right places, as though the dress had been personally made for her. The elf maid smiled as she tied the back of Ylva's dress.

"You look like an elf princess, my lady, if you do not mind my saying so."

Ylva could not help but smile at the elf maid's comment.

"Thank you," Ylva said. "What is your name?"

"Bellethien,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bellethien."

Idríla nodded and led Ylva to the dining halls where the Elvenking sat waiting. Both of them dipped into a quick curtsy before the king and Bellethien placed Ylva quite close to Thranduil.

"You may leave us, Bellethien."

Once the hall was quiet, Ylva tried to keep herself calm. The Elvenking poured some wine into her chalice and into his.

"Come, speak," he insisted.

"Why did you ask me here tonight?" Ylva blurted. "I thought it was quite obvious you dislike me."

"And yet I asked you to stay the month we agreed upon," Thranduil drawled, leaning back in his chair.

"You are utterly puzzling, my lord." Ylva said, calmly. "I do not know what to expect of you."

"Do not expect anything from me." Thranduil commented, beginning to drink his wine.

"Just your hospitality?" she asked.

Thranduil sent her a look which she could not really pick apart.

"You…you were the one who offered to let me stay here…as long as I kept out of your way." Ylva reminded, feeling the anxiety creep back in her.

"Mm, so I did. However, that is an exception. Once you take your leave, where will you travel to?"

"I have not even planned that far ahead, my lord."

"You will not return to your uncle in Laketown?"

"No, I cannot return to Laketown. My father would come for me."

There was a silence between the elf and the human. Thranduil studied her as she kept her gaze down, even when drinking her wine. There was something about her he could not quite figure out. She was odd, even for a human. Ylva sighed and gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Tauriel has given you a book on the tales of Gondolin?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, she did…though I cannot read it."

Thranduil placed food on his plate and only picked at a few of the berries.

"Will you not eat?" he asked.

"Oh…right."

With slightly trembling hands, Ylva chose a few fruits to place on her plate.

"Why do you grow apprehensive with me?"

"I'm not—,"

"Your hands are trembling."

"I — I will be fine. I just…I have told you before. I do not know how to be around a king, let alone the king of Mirkwood."

"Tell me of your mother. Do you remember much of her?"

"No, not too much," Ylva answered. "I was only eight when she died. But I do remember she often sang to me when I could not sleep. It was a song about home."

"Would you care to—,"

"No! Please, I do not sing well enough. I would rather not discomfit myself further."

Thranduil raised a brow and poured himself more wine. Ylva continued eating in silence, trying to avoid anymore prying questions from the Elvenking. She wished she could bottle up all her memories and start fresh. And the Elvenking asking her about her past was not doing anything to help ease her discomfort of her childhood. Ylva knew she had a long night ahead of her and only hoped for the best.

**.::~**~::.**

**Cliffhanger! I know. Review! =) **


	9. Chapter IX

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter 9**

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva continued to dine with Thranduil that evening. He did not pry anymore into her personal life; _thank the gods_, Ylva thought. For a while, they ate in silence. The thoughts about understanding Old Quenya troubled Ylva. She almost wanted to ask the king about it. Before she could even stop herself, it happened.

"Is is possible for a human to comprehend Old Elvish?" she blurted.

Thranduil gazed at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?" he returned.

"Um," Ylva began and looked down again. "The book Tauriel gave me — it is written in Old Elvish."

"How do you know it is Old Elvish?"

"Well, it certainly was not written in the common tongue, that I can assure you." Ylva answered. "I merely presumed it _was _Old Elvish."

"The old tales were, indeed, written in Old Quenya. For the accounts alone are thousands of years old."

"I was told the story of Beren and Lúthien."

"Yes, _of course_…the mortal man who fell in love with a child of Ilúvatar." Thranduil said, wryly. "It is nothing more than a wretched, tragic tale."

He poured himself more wine. Ylva looked away and drank some more wine herself. She then realized he was just as obscured as she was. He refused to allow anyone to pick at his past and his emotions — yet he allowed himself to delve into Ylva's past. Despite of Ylva's judgment of him, Ylva pitied the Elvenking. And what if the purpose of her coming to Mirkwood was to help the Elvenking and to heal his heart along with healing her own heart?

**. . . **

_**In Laketown **_

_Yric was enraged at Ylva for running off. He knew that Bard had something to do with her disappearance. She had not returned home for almost three days now. Yric decided to pay a visit to his brother-in-law several houses over. If Ylva were to run away anywhere, she would have gone to Bard. She often did. Yric stumbled out of their home and within a few minutes was at Bard's doorstep. He pounded on the door several times. _

_ "Bard!" he yelled, his voice gruff. "Open this damn door! I know you are hiding my daughter from me!" _

_Yric waited for only a small amount of time before trying to force the door open with all his weight. _

_ "She is not here with us." Bard said, coming around the corner of the house. _

_ "Liar! You are just as bad as Brynja!" _

_ "How_ dare_ you talk of my sister? She lived in misery when she was still alive. The only reason why she chose to stay was because of Ylva — to protect her. Ylva needed her mother. Now it is my task to protect my niece because of what you have done. What makes you think Ylva would ever return to be your daughter?" _

_ "You do not have any guardianship over Ylva, even if you are her uncle. The Master of Laketown has kindly permitted _me_ complete authority over Ylva and her interests." _

_ "I'll be damned if you think you have her best interests at heart." Bard said, menacingly. "You did not deserve my sister as your wife. And Ylva… you treat her as if she was worthless. That girl is worth more than all the gold buried under the Lonely Mountain. You are not worthy to be her father."_

_ "Where are you hiding her, _Bard_?" Yric sneered. "I demand to know or I will report you for kidnapping my daughter."_

_ "She has left Laketown. I do not know where she could have fled to." _

_ "Ylva could not have made it out of Laketown. That alone is impossible unless she had help. You…you helped her escape!" _

_ "I did what I thought was best for my niece. She deserved her freedom from you, Yric." _

_ "You have not seen the last of me, Bard."_

_Yric stalked off in a heap of rage. He would go and find Ylva and bring her back home. No matter what it took, if it meant hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her back — he would do it. _

**. . . **

**In Mirkwood**

"Come," Thranduil said, standing up.

He glanced at Ylva and she got up slowly. She raised a brow at him, puzzled. What was he going to do? She thought.

"Er, where are we going?"

Thranduil was silent as he strode gracefully out of the dining hall. Ylva followed about a few spaces behind him. He glanced back at her only once to see if she was still following him. And she was. Once he looked away from her, he chose not to hide his small smirk that was growing.

"My lord?" Ylva asked. "Where are you taking me?"

They stopped at two large double doors and Thranduil stopped her.

"Tauriel also enlightened me that you took pleasure in reading."

"I do like to read occasionally." Ylva confirmed. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Since you will be staying here for some time still, I have granted you permission to use the library."

Thranduil pushed one of the doors open for her and stepped aside slowly. Ylva raised her brows in surprise before walking in. There were more books than Ylva could ever read in her entire lifetime.

"There are only a small number of our books written in the common tongue. One of the scribes insisted upon writing in the common tongue." Thranduil said, emotionlessly.

"Thank you for this…kind gesture. I think I will actually be in here quite often now." Ylva said, not even looking Thranduil's way.

She was too busy examining the old, worn books. Once Thranduil saw her attention was completely immersed in the books, he turned to leave.

"I shall leave you here." Thranduil replied.

_You did well, Thranduil. Changes will soon come…when you least expect it. _

"And yet you continue to speak in riddles." Thranduil muttered to himself.

_I do not speak in riddles this time. _

_ "_So you say, Lady Galadriel." Thranduil commented.

There was silence now as the Elvenking left the library. He would not allow Ylva to change him. Not now. And probably never.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the sucky ending. =/ But, there is definitely more drama to come! Thanks for your reviews! : ) _


	10. Chapter X

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Ten**

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: I know! I know! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been insanely busy with school, work and family stuff. But I'm back and I will continue the regular updates, hopefully! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Wow, 74! You are all awesome — **virtual hugs** — and I just hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Also, if you haven't done so already, follow me on tumblr [ladylyannaoferebor . tumblr . com] I also have a blog for period romance drama under the name [regency-romance . tumblr . com] =) If anyone wants to, feel free to make banners, fan art, etc…let me know! That'd be awesome! You can submit it to me on my tumblr page : ) I'll post a link then on my fanfiction profile. **

**One last thing: I did some research for the human deities in Middle-earth and the only one sites mentioned was Melkor as their deity. If anyone else knows anything, let me know! I'll make the adjustments! **

**Enough ranting! Enjoy! **

**.::~**~::.**

_Yric stumbled about Laketown planning on exposing Bard and the kidnapping of his daughter. He hoped that the Master of Laketown would grant him permission to leave in search of Ylva. Before entering the house of the Master, Yric was stopped by the advisor — Alfrid. _

_ "Well, if it isn't Yric the Drunkard. What brings you to the house of the Master?" Alfrid sneered. _

_ "My daughter has been kidnapped by Bard. I do not know where he has taken her but she is no longer in Laketown." Yric yelled. _

_ "Mm, very well, come in. But, do not speak unless the Master allows it. Do not look him in the eyes. You are not his equal."_

_Alfrid held up his hand towards Yric once they were inside to stop. He began ascending the stairs but stopped half way and peered down at Yric who'd been slumping about. _

_ "Wait here, and do not touch anything. Guard, keep an eye on that one." Alfrid hissed. _

_Once Alfrid had disappeared, there was a heavy door slam and quiet whispering coming from upstairs. The wood creaked above Yric and he was about to leave until he heard footsteps descending down the stairs again. _

_ "Ah, what a pleasure it is to see Yric the Drunkard in my humble abode. Welcome, sir. How 'bout a round of port, eh? It'll warm you up a bit. There's a draft no doubt. Blasted lake," The Master exclaimed, clapping his hand with Yric's. "Now, tell me of your plight."_

_ "It is both my brother-in-law and my daughter. I fear he has kidnapped her under my nose and taken her out of Laketown."_

_ "No one is permitted to leave Laketown unless if I or Master Alfrid has given instruction. Are you quite sure Bard would have kidnapped little Ylva?"_

_ "Yes, Bard was not at his house when I went in search for my Ylva again. Ylva has no other relations here. It is simply myself and of course, my wife's brother. I know she would not hideaway anywhere else."_

_ "Yes, we all seem to have dealings with Bard, don't we?" the Master drawled. "Well, I shall give you a offer. If I allow you a week's permission to go and search for your daughter with two of my best men, you bring her back here to my residence." _

_ "I have a hint as to where my Ylva might have gone."_

_ "And where might that be, Master Yric?" _

_ "The Greenwood,"_

_The Master of Laketown's expression darkened and he poured himself a glass of brandy. _

_ "What, in the name of Melkor, gave her the nerve to hide in _that_ place?"_

_ "The Elves would give her sanctuary no doubt. But, I will find her and bring her back to Laketown. I will give her to you if you allow me to venture there." _

_ "You would voluntarily offer Ylva to me?"_

_ "Yes,"_

_ "She would make an impressive little wife wouldn't she?" the Master inquired, with a grin. _

_He glanced over at Alfrid._

_ "Do you think Ylva would do for a fine little wife?" he continued. _

_ "Oh, quite so, Master. She _is _far prettier than most of the women here in Laketown. I have seen the girl myself once or twice. I think you should consent to the bargain." Alfrid said. _

_ "Very well, it is settled then! When shall you leave for Mirkwood?"_

_ "I will go in a few day's time. I have dealings with my brother-in-law."_

_ "Good man," Master of Laketown exclaimed, slamming his fat hand on Yric's back before driving him out. _

_Once Yric was out, the Master of Laketown slammed the door shut and locked it._

_ "Damn drunkard, well, at least in no time I shall have a fit young wife to share my lonely bed with." The Master grumbled. _

_Alfrid grinned wickedly and followed the Master upstairs to discuss more business and whatever else the Master needed. _

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva wasn't quite sure how many books she had gotten through after sitting in the library for so long. She had found a comfortable chair and soon had fallen asleep. She had been reading tales of the dwarves. She was surprised Thranduil had even kept the history of Dale and the Lonely Mountain — knowing full well of the rivalry between the two races. She had fallen asleep reading about the tale of Durin and the start of it all. Unbeknownst to Ylva, Thranduil had returned to the library to find her surrounded by books. Some were scattered along the floor around the chair she slept in and some were on the table beside her. It had been several hours since he had brought Ylva to the library, Thranduil remembered. He looked at the human girl. In fact, she was not really a girl after all. Ylva was more of a woman than a girl. Her figure showed otherwise. The dress she wore certainly showed off her figure more than Thranduil expected.

His attention was then averted to the book she was reading. Carefully, he picked it up out of her hand. It was the History of the Dwarves. Thranduil scowled at the book and was about to throw it into the hearth. He stopped himself, knowing it would no doubt arouse Ylva from her sleep. Instead, he set it aside on the table. Without thinking, he lifted Ylva into his arms and decided to return her to her chambers. She was light as a feather as he carried her from the library. Thranduil knew his halls well and avoided any contact with other Silvan elves. He wondered why he did this at all. Something about this human had, indeed, fascinated him. Thranduil would never admit it to anyone else, however. He looked down at her sleeping form again. Her breathing was quiet and gentle. Even as Ylva slept, she was quite beautiful.

Once Thranduil found her chambers, he set her down on the bed. Without much thought, his hand gently traced along the side of her face — her skin was soft and warm compared to his cold hand. Thranduil abruptly moved his hand away. Why was he allowing this human woman to bewitch him? _Do not deceive yourself_. He thought to himself. There was never even the slightest chance of hope for him. The ages that had passed had turned his heart from ice to stone. There was a time long ago when it was not but that was long past. It was nothing more but a dream to Thranduil now. That is all his desires ever would be.

**.::~**~::.**

_You know what to do! : ) _


	11. Chapter XI

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XI **

**.::~**~::.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own The Hobbit. I only own Ylva, Yric, Brynja, Teren, Bellethiel, Talathiel and any other original characters I might throw in later on! =)

By the way, I changed Idríla to Bellethiel — she's the same person, I went back and reread the chapter she was in and I didn't like the original name I'd come up with so I looked up some Elvish names. HAHA! =)

One last thing, this is still up in the air – I know I'm not anywhere NEAR done with this story but once I _do_ finish it, who would like to see a sequel? Just a thought. Let me know! =)

**Translations ~ **

**Híril-nín – **my lady__

**Buoin na 'el**_** – **_I serve you with joy

**Tolo – **Come

**Hannon-le – **I thank you (general: Thanks)

Ylva had no recollection of how she returned to her chambers that night. The last thing she had been doing was reading a book about dwarves. She woke up slightly dazed and weary. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the silk covers off her. Once the realization dawned n her, Ylva let out a small groan of aggravation. It _had _been Thranduil who brought her to her chambers! She thought it had just been a dream…and the way he touched her cheek last night – Ylva gnawed on her bottom lip as she lightly brushed her hand over her cheek where the Elvenking had. Just for a small fraction of a second, Ylva felt a sensation flutter in her chest. She caught herself smiling as she remembered the feeling of his hand against the side of her face.

"No, Ylva," she said, shaking the thoughts out of her head and back to reality. "He is a king and he is immortal. I'm just a ordinary mortal human."

She slipped on a silk robe over her night chemise and untangled her long plaited mess of hair. Once she had finished combing it out and fixed it into a neat braid, two maids had come around. She remembered one of them as Bellethiel but the other was unfamiliar to her.

"Good morning, my lady," Bellethiel said, "My lord king has requested that we are of service to you. Anything you request or need, my sister and I will help."

"Oh well, thank you. What is your sister's name?' Ylva inquired.

"Talathiel, _híril-nín_," the other responded, "_Buoin na 'ell_."

"My sister says she serves you with joy"

Ylva smiled and gave a small nod of thanks. The two maids went to the wardrobe to find Ylva suitable to wear for the rest of the day.

"Bellethiel, I was hoping – before I dress…if you could draw a bath for me." Ylva continued, a little anxious.

"Of course! Talathiel, _tolo_ – if you would, my lady, the baths are in a separate wing."

Ylva followed her maids to the baths. Hot water was drawn out into a deep marble pool in one of the bath houses. Once there, she untied her braid and slid off her robe and night chemise before wading into the bath. Talathiel poured scented oil into the water around Ylva and muttered something in Elvish.

"My sister says this will help with any pains or wounds. It will help you relax."

"How do you say 'thank you' in Elvish?" Ylva inquired, sinking almost completely in.

"_Hannon-le_,"

After Ylva repeated the thanks in Elvish to Talathiel, the elleth smiled at her timidly. The sisters left Ylva in peace so she could bathe and stepped out into the corridor.

"I can see how our lord Thranduil admires her. Though she is human, she is quite beautiful. I say it shan't be long until he finally admits it to her." Talathiel spoke quietly.

She glanced at her elder sister.

"Oh hush, Talathiel, you know better than to speak of such things aloud. But yes, I must agree – our lord does admire her a great deal, considering the fact he did not send her away after healing her wounds. It is possible we may yet have another queen again one day. Enough chatter. Do not speak of this to anyone, Talathiel, especially not to Lady Ylva." Bellethiel responded.

Thranduil lingered in his solar again that morning, his thoughts swarming and invading his internal peace. A mortal cannot be with an immortal elf…the torment it does to the feelings of others is vexing. The tale of Beren and Lúthien proved this to be valid. Besides which, Ylva had not a drop of royal bloodline in her, at least as far as Thranduil was concerned. She was a common mortal woman with a common past. Thranduil saw her face in his thoughts. The only time she had ever smiled at him was when he brought her to the library. In all honesty, Thranduil admitted he would like to see her smile more often. It suited her well – and when he did see Ylva smile for the first time, there was a certain glow around her. He left the solar and with a quickened stride, Thranduil came upon Ylva's bedchambers. Her ladies maids had been there straightening the beds and to receive a dress for Ylva.

"Where is the human, Bellethiel?" Thranduil asked, his brows furrowing.

Both of the young elleths jumped in surprise.

"Forgive me, my lord, she is in the bath house. We have left her temporarily in peace."

"Inform the human I wish to see her in the courtyard once she is dressed and prepared."

"Of course, my lord," Bellethiel responded.

"_The human_?" Talathiel questioned, once the Elvenking left Ylva's chambers. "I thought he addressed her as Lady Ylva."

"Oh, he does…I assume he simply calls her _the human_ when he is irritated with her." Bellethiel said, with a short laugh. "Come; let us return to Lady Ylva. I'm quite certain she will be expecting us."

**.::~**~::.**

_I know it's shorter than my usual chapters! Please leave a review and response. What could Thranduil possibly want Ylva for? ; ) Find out next time! _


	12. Chapter XII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XII**

_Author's Note: Okay, bear with me, I don't know much about sword fighting and I do a terrible job at writing fighting sequences. HAHA! Don't forget to review! I'll post a link on my profile for a picture of Ylva's sword and outfit! _

**.::~**~::.**

Bellethiel and Talathiel returned to the bath house to find Ylva missing. She was not in the bath but rather sat on a chair facing the forest, wrapped in a long towel. She was humming a tune and running her brush through her hair.

"…_land of bear and land of eagle/ land that gave us birth and blessing/ land that called us ever homewards/ we will go home across the mountains/ we will go home, we will go home/ we will go home across the mountains…" _Ylva's soft voice reached the ears of the elleths.

They smiled as they heard the tune and Bellethiel cleared her throat as Ylva's singing went back to humming.

"Oh! In the name of Melkor," Ylva exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

The towel fell off her and dropped on the ground, exposing her anatomy. Ylva immediately picked up the towel and wrapped it around her again.

"Forgive me, Lady Ylva, we did not mean to startle you. We have brought you something to wear. There is a request from the king that you meet him in the courtyard once you are dressed."

Talathiel brought the outfit to Ylva and helped her dress into it. It was Elvish made armour with a green dress-like robes over it and a thick black belt across the midriff. Once Ylva was dressed, Bellethiel plaited all her hair into a braid.

"You are ready." Bellethiel said to Ylva.

"Ready for what?"

In the courtyard, Thranduil awaited Ylva. He had also requested that Teren would come to aid Ylva. Today was the day they got to see Ylva's swordsman — well woman — skills. Teren descended down the stairs with a handful of Elvish made swords. Thranduil had his in hand, weighing it and swinging it around once with ease.

"I do not think that Ylva will need so many swords, Teren." Thranduil exclaimed.

"Well, of course not, my lord…" Teren began. "I merely brought them so she can choose one that is most comfortable for her to use. Undoubtedly she will choose the lightest blade and the swiftest."

"And here she comes now," Thranduil said, seeing Ylva in the corridor with her maids.

"Lady Ylva," Teren greeted with a small bow and smile. "Come; choose your blade of choice."

"Why do I need a sword?"

Teren smiled.

"Your lessons begin today. You remember I promised I would show you how to wield a sword?"

"Oh, right…"

Ylva walked over to the stone table where the weapons were laid out. There were several sizes and shapes of blades. But there was one that stood out above all the others to Ylva. It was a curved, silvery blade with flame-like designs carved into the Elvish steel and a black hilt made of thin leather.

"A most impressive choice," Teren continued. "That is Naralís, once the weapon of a long forgotten elf-maid who disguised herself as a male to join in wars. May it be of good use for you,"

"Thanks," Ylva said, holding up the sword and examining it more closely.

"It seems you were meant to have this blade, Lady Ylva. For this blade has something of a sister weapon, if you like."

"What do you mean?"

"The sword you carry was made in the same fires and by the same smith and metals used to create the sword that is in the hands of my king."

"Now, you are merely jesting, Teren. That is not true."

"It is, in fact, the truth Lady Ylva, whether you like it to be or not." Thranduil said, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "My father gave me this blade you see a very long time ago when he still ruled. That blade you carry in your hands was forged the same night."

"I could not accept this…"

"You will use it. It was your weapon of choice and you will learn to wield it." Thranduil said, sharply. "Now, begin."

"Which hand do you prefer to use?" Teren continued.

"My right hand,"

Ylva switched the blade into her right hand after the instruction of Teren.

"Now, show me your stance."

Ylva held up her elvish blade, in ready stance.

"Are you quite certain you have never used a sword before?" Teren asked, with a grin.

"Well, my uncle Bard taught me one or two things when I was little…but not since then."

"Show me then what you can do," Teren said, unsheathing his own blade.

Ylva, from what she remembered from Bard's teaching, kept her eyes on the sword, not Teren. Even though Teren did one thing, a sword master knew when to distract one's opponent with his weapon. The first strike came hard but Ylva was swift and blocked it with a cry of surprise. Teren laughed and swung again towards Ylva's midriff. She blocked again and spun around to strike at the elf. He clashed his sword against hers as she swung an attack. They continued the dance, blocking and striking. Ylva cried out when she almost tripped. The swords clanged and sang as they struck together with force. The fight seemed to last an eternity but in less than five minutes, Ylva was disarmed and landed on her back with the tip of Teren's blade under her chin.

Ylva groaned and closed her eyes.

"Not bad for your first time. I am quite impressed." Teren said, helping her up.

"Thanks,"

"Tell me, Lady Ylva, if I challenged you to a duel would you accept it?" Thranduil asked, as he continued circling the courtyard.

"I do not think I could. You would disarm me before I could even start."

"Do you accept the challenge?"

Reluctantly, Ylva agreed and Teren moved away from Ylva. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he watched the Elvenking take his place as Ylva's opponent. Thranduil was the first to swing his blade. He struck his sword against Ylva's with such force; she nearly lost her grip on hers. Thranduil was far more graceful than Teren had been. Every attack Ylva made, Thranduil outmaneuvered and blocked. A few more times, Ylva nearly lost her blade and her stance but she quickly recovered. She could feel sweat dripping down the side of her forehead and her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she continued this new fighting lesson. She kept her eyes on Thranduil's sword, rather than the Elvenking himself. This did not go unnoticed by the king and quickly, he disarmed her.

She was grabbed from the back of her garb and pinned close to her captor. Thranduil's blade was on her neck and his arm far too tightly around her waist. Ylva held her breath as she realized how close she was to the Elvenking. However, she was quite certain his grip would leave a bruise by the evening.

"Dead," he whispered in her ear. "If I had been an Orc or another foul creature of darkness, you would have crimson blood stained around you now."

Ylva tried to break free from his grip but Thranduil would not budge.

"Let me go."

"You fight well, Lady Ylva. But you will continue practice with Teren."

Ylva gripped onto his arm that was wrapped too tightly around her waist and tried to loosen his grip.

"Please, let me go," she insisted.

He released her but she remained still as he stood right behind her.

"You are free to return to your chambers."

Ylva gratefully took off in a hurry, with her new sword sheathed and at her side. There was something odd about the king, Ylva thought to herself. She couldn't exactly place it but he was not as cold hearted as he was upon her first arrival. However, she did not dwell on it much longer as she went down the corridor. Instead of deciding to spend some time in her chambers, she went to the library. She hoped it would clear the thoughts that were racing through her mind. The very fact that Thranduil had held her so close and with his arm around her waist—

"No, Ylva, stop this," she hissed to herself. "No more."

She would fight this with every fiber of her being. No more thoughts of the Elvenking. No more.

**.::~**~::.**

_Go and review now! =) They make my day a hundred times better! *lucky you, two chapters in one day!* ; ) _


	13. Chapter XIII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XIII**

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Some of the names in this chapter are directly from Old Norse mythology. I just did some research on some of the names. Thank you all for your last reviews! =) Now, enjoy! _

**.::~**~::.**

_**In Laketown**_

_A week had gone since Yric had last seen the Master about Ylva and Bard. He delayed his venture into Mirkwood through drinking and romping with a particular favorite harlot of his. He took often to his mug of ale and a special pipe weed that his lady brought him often. _

_ "Come now, Yric, you mustn't be anxious of rescuing your only child. It is honourable that you are doing so." Aslaug said, with a sigh. "I would very much like to meet Ylva."_

_ "She is completely hopeless that child. You will not meet her until her return, Aslaug."_

_ "Why are you doing this anyway?" the harlot inquired, placing her small hands onto his brawny shoulders. _

_ "I would say my business is none of your concern but…most of my reasoning is revenge. I want to take revenge on my brother-in-law for helping my daughter to escape Laketown. I know he has something to do with this. I am sure of it, I swear on Melkor's name." Yric growled, grabbing hold of Aslaug's wrists. "But, once I marry her off to the Master of Laketown, I will take you for my wife and we will have many healthy children together."_

_Aslaug smiled and gave Yric small kisses as he slumped back into his chair. They sat in a dark corner of the tavern, enjoying each other's company when Alfrid, the Master's man, came through._

_ "Yric, son of Yngvar, are you present?" Alfrid called. _

_Yric looked up waving his arm, chortling as Aslaug sat on his knee when Alfrid walked over, slightly hunched. _

_ "What is it?" Yric inquired, plainly._

_ "The Master grows impatient, sir. You told him you would leave a week ago. Yet here you are, sleeping with harlots. Come now, I thought the brave Master Yric was going to venture into the great Elven kingdom in pursuit of his beloved child?" Alfrid exclaimed, loudly. _

_The music in the tavern stopped and people turned to look and listen as Alfrid made mockery of Yric. _

_ "I am warning you, snake." Yric growled, pushing Aslaug off him. "I will leave for Mirkwood in due time. I have not yet received my provisions that the Master so kindly vowed to give me. Why does The Master delay? Answer me that, Alfrid!"_

_The tavern's silence broke with several chuckles. Even Aslaug, the harlot, smiled at Yric's snide comments. _

_ "I would watch that tongue of yours, Yric." Alfrid hissed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, come with me. The Master is waiting for your presence."_

**.::~**~::.**

_**Mirkwood **_

Ylva touched her waist as she walked down the aisles of the library. Thranduil had actually_ touched_ her — no, he _held _her in his arms, almost too tightly but still. Ylva grew more frustrated. Not even the books in the library could distract her restless mind. She tried picking out one or two books to read but put them back. Every little noise in the library made her jump and turn around — fearing it might have been the Elvenking. The last thing she needed was more of his company. The only thing she needed was time to sort all her emotions out. Why was he behaving this way? No, why was she _allowing _him? Why had she even agreed to stay in Mirkwood in the first place? Ylva let out a little cry of aggravation before kicking a stool out of her way. She slumped down on the floor and buried her head in her hands. This was far too complex for her.

"Ylva, what are you doing here?" a voice off to the side made her jump with fright.

It was the prince…the arrogant, disdainful little prick of an elf —

"I just needed to clear my thoughts." Ylva responded, getting up. "I did not know anyone else was in here. My apologies,"

Ylva quickly turned and left the part of the library she was in.

"Ylva, wait a moment," Legolas called out to her.

She froze in her tracks and listened as his footsteps came closer. He was only a foot or two behind her but she refused to look at the elf.

"If you don't mind, I would really like to go."

"I have not been too friendly to you since your arrival, Ylva. I am hopeful that you would accept my apology."

Ylva blinked in surprise and let out a small sigh.

"Why should I trust you? You have despised me the moment I was captured by you and your guards!"

"My father has taken quite an interest in you, Ylva. This is not typically something he would do. I do believe that he is starting to change. His heart is changing. Many of the elves have noticed…I have as well."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No," Legolas said, quickly. "He has never allowed wanderers more than a few days' stay in Mirkwood. You have been a guest for a week now."

"Has it really been a week?" Ylva asked, slightly surprised.

"I sense that my father's heart is softening because of your presence. He is becoming a more lenient king."

"Yet he still despises me."

"I do not think he truly despises you, Ylva." Legolas replied. "He is denying his own heart. As are you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ylva exclaimed, crossly.

"Believe what you will. I have heard your maids and others talking of you and my father. You certainly have brought a change into Mirkwood." Legolas concluded. "And it is not all entirely for the worst, as I had imagined."

"Thank you?" Ylva answered, uncertainly.

Legolas gave her a single curt nod before abandoning the library. Now she was even more confused than ever.

"Damn it," she swore before leaving the library.

**.::~**~::.**

_**Laketown**_

_ "Why have you not yet left Laketown?" The Master asked, rather irritated._

_Yric dropped his gaze and sighed before returning his gaze towards the Master. _

_ "I delayed my travels simply because you have not provided me with two of your guards and other things I may need. It is a week's journey from here to Mirkwood! And once I have Ylva in my possession once again, we will need enough for the return journey as well!"_

_ "For the sake of my future wife, I will do so. But if I hear of any mishaps along the way or on your return journey, you will be locked away and Ylva will be under my keeping until we marry and she will be Mistress of Laketown. You will leave immediately once I have given you provisions and two men. Alfrid, get me some parchment and ink. I will write a notice to that Elvenking to release Ylva and return her to Laketown. Have two of our serfs prepare a boat for Yric."_

_Alfrid nodded and did as he was told. Once the Master of Laketown received his parchment and quill, he wrote his letter and his request — no, demand on the paper. At last he was going to have a wife. It had been far too long, far too long indeed. _

_ "There you are," the master said, handing Yric the folded and sealed parchment. "The Elvenking cannot deny my request." _

_ "What if Ylva should not return with me?"_

_ "Then tell her I have kept Bard under imprisonment. That will bring her around. You said she was closely affiliated with her uncle, no?"_

_ "Yes, that is a clever plot, my liege. She will surely return if her beloved uncle were in danger."_

_The Master and Yric shook hands, knowing that in a few hours' time, Yric would be off to Mirkwood to 'rescue' Ylva. _

_ "However, I have one request for a special lady friend of mine." _

_ "Go on,"_

_ "Once I return, I will have your permission to wed Aslaug, daughter of Asmund." _

_ "Granted," the Master said, with something of a grin across his reddish puffed face. _

**.::~**~::.**

_**So the plot thickens! REVIEW! =) **_


	14. Chapter XIV

**A Shadow of Hope**

Chapter XIV

**.::~**~::.**

_**Laketown **_

_ "So, Yric son of Yngvar, now that you have all your provisions, you may go. Safe journey!" Alfrid called, with a snigger as Yric disappeared under the gates of Laketown. _

_Two of the Master's men were steering and guiding the boat around the glaciers on the lake. Yric scowled at Alfrid as his back was turned towards the town, ignoring the snide comments. Not long after, the town disappeared into the fog and there was nothing to steer them except their senses. Not long after they started their journey, the sun disappeared, leaving them in darkness. Fortunately, the boat had a lantern so they could see ahead. One of the men going with Yric had also brought another one. _

_ "I tell you, that Bard is only causin' mischief, 'e is." One of the men spoke abruptly. "It don't do any good. Master says he'll hang Bard one of these days."_

_ "Well, he does say a lot of things; doesn't he?" Yric muttered. "I asked him to arrest Bard for kidnapping my little girl but no, he delayed that. He delayed giving me my provisions until now. If it hadn't been for the delay, I could have been in Mirkwood by now!" _

_ "Is it true the Master'll marry your daughter once we return?" the scruffier looking man asked. _

_ "Yes, he will. He has agreed to the terms of matrimony." Yric replied. "We'll all get what we want in the end. Ylva will have spared her uncle's life, the Master will have a young wife and I will have one too."_

_ "What about us then?" the man asked. _

_ "I am sure that the Master will pay you generously for your devotion to our issue at hand." Yric answered. "Tell me your names again?"_

_ "Wulfrid," said the first man. _

_ "Björk," the other replied. _

_Wulfrid was steering the ship through the glacier covered lake and Björk retrieved his fiddle from its case. _

_ "Really, did you have to bring your instrument along? It might get damaged along the way." Wulfrid scolded. "Shoulda left it with yer wife,"_

_ "I though' we'd have a bit of music while we traveled across the river. It's a two days trip just across this bloody lake." Björk insisted. _

_ "Once we reach the mainland, it's best you put it away. We don't want to make ourselves vulnerable to enemies or spies." Yric commented, dryly. _

_ "What if we meet any of the Elves?" Björk asked. _

_ "I don' think it's smart wanderin' off into Mirkwood. I've heard it's cursed…that the Elvenking cursed it himself." Wulfrid added. _

_ "There's no reason to act like superstitious old women. If we _do_ run into those tree shaggers, then I'll ask to be taken to their king. I have signed papers for him to return Ylva to me. If you are so frightened of the forest, you can stay and guard the boat from Orcs or goblins." _

**.::~**~::.**

**Mirkwood **

Ylva decided to wander around the home of the Elves. There were all sorts of twists and turns within the walls. In a corridor that had been dimly lit, Ylva noticed paintings on the walls. Once she stepped further in, she realized it was a room. The paintings revealed the past, the stories she had read in the book Tauriel had given her. She spotted a faded image of a she-elf and a mortal man, Beren and Lúthien, Ylva thought. Lúthien was beautiful, one of the most beautiful Elves she had seen. Even though it was just a painting…Ylva let out a sigh. She wondered how many mortals had fallen in love with Elves and only to die within a few years of old age as the Elves lived on. Ylva frowned and dropped her hand from the wall.

Thranduil found her staring at the paintings in the abandoned corridors. He walked up to her and stood beside her as she stared at the wall lost in her thoughts.

"Beren and Lúthien are wandering the halls of Mandos. There is no use dwelling on the past, envisioning their life. They are nothing but words and tales cast into the wind." Thranduil said, still standing beside her.

"Stories give us imagination and hope for something better in the future. You know my uncle told me stories about Mirkwood when I was a little girl. Stories he'd heard from his father before the sickness fell. My cousin and I would often dream what it would be like to see the Woodland elves. Now I am here without her."

Thranduil studied her closely; she had not looked his way once since his arrival. Ylva had changed since her discovery on the borders. Her pale skin glowed in the firelight and she released a sigh.

"You and your cousin were close to one another?"

"In a way we are…but, I have always been most attached to my uncle. I was never afraid of telling him everything. He always understood me and protected me from my father. Bard is more of a father to me than Yric ever will be." Ylva responded.

Ylva glanced up at him. He stepped closer to her and brought his hand out to brush a loose strand of hair away. Quickly, Ylva stepped back again and looked at her feet. Thranduil's brows furrowed as he watched her in confusion but soon put the pieces together once he recognized her reactions.

"I have no intentions of harming you, Ylva. You are under my protection…our guest." Thranduil said, gently.

"Sorry…I just—," she stopped and released the breath she'd been holding.

"I understand your worries. There is no need for an apology. In a week's time, there will be a celebration. The Feast of Starlight," Thranduil said. "I would like you to attend."

"I do not have anything appropriate to wear."

"I am sure Bellethiel can provide you with something. She is a clever seamstress after all."

"Right, I will let her know then. Excuse me,"

Ylva hurriedly brushed past him. His gaze followed her even after she left and Ylva was sure she felt something spark inside her. Why was he looking at her that way? She wondered as she glanced quickly back at him. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but there definitely was something there between them. Even Legolas had noticed it…and quite possibly Bellethiel and Talathiel. Perhaps the Elvenking was not as cold hearted as she assumed. Something was different about him and she just wanted to figure out what it was. Lost in her thoughts, Ylva did not even notice that she came to the archery range where she spotted Tauriel training younger elves.

"Ylva!" Tauriel called. "Come! It has been a little while since we saw each other!"

She smiled and walked down the steps and glanced at the elves training to be in service to the king. They all bowed as Ylva walked up to Tauriel.

"My lady," they said.

"Continue your rounds," Tauriel ordered.

She linked arms with Ylva and they walked around the courtyard.

"What are the elves saying about the Elvenking and me?" Ylva asked, softly.

Tauriel stopped and let out a sigh.

"I should not be the one to say anything of it, Ylva. I cannot. I am but a lowly Silvan Elf…"

"Yes, but you are the Captain of the Kingsguard and the Elvenking has you in his favour, surely he's said something to you."

"Ylva — I cannot. Everything will fall into place in due time. Some things may not seem logical now but they will."

"Can you at least answer this: why is Thranduil constantly changing his emotions? One minute he despises me and the next he is…well, I do not really know how to describe it."

Tauriel smiled.

"He is just as uncertain of his emotions as you are, Ylva. Give my lord time." Tauriel whispered. "That is all I can give you. For now, would you like to train with us? Teren told me you are quite skilled with a blade."

"Well, he is being too generous with his words. I am much more terrible than he thinks."

"Of course, you can improve with practice. I shan't be as hard on you as Teren."

"So kind," Ylva exclaimed, teasingly.

Tauriel laughed and handed a sword to Ylva. They spent the rest of the afternoon sparring once the younger Silvan elves finished their training. It was near sunset when Thranduil had hidden in the shadows of the courtyard, watching Tauriel and Ylva sparring. Legolas had come from the corridor, watching Tauriel fight the human as well. Once he spotted his father, he quietly made his way over.

"Ylva is quick to learn. She is far better with a sword than a bow." Thranduil said.

Thranduil could see Ylva straining and surprisingly with the last bit of strength, she disarmed Tauriel. Legolas raised a brow and watched Ylva. He would never admit it that he was quite impressed with her skills, despite the fact she hadn't practiced very long.

"What are your intentions with the human?" Legolas asked his father.

_Ylva. _Thranduil thought.

"Why do you assume there is purpose for her being here?"

"Something about her is changing you, _adar._ The other elves are beginning to…"Legolas began.

"Question my actions and reasons. I am well aware of the whispers that spread through my halls. Ylva is a guest. Nothing more, and you have my word."

"You have never allowed a mortal past our gates in centuries. Why is she any different?"

"She is quite a puzzling human. The air around her is unlike most humans. Have you not noticed?"

"I nearly presumed her for an elleth when she first wandered into the forest. But yes, she has brought a certain change here. Humans are devious in ways, be mindful of her; Adar, please."

"You need not fret over such nonsense. She is just a common girl, as she has told me herself. She hardly seems of the devious sort. You are dismissed."

"Very well," Legolas gave his father a curt nod and was off again.

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: **

**So I don't know much about the Feast of Starlight, let's just say it's once a year. Anyway, please, please, please leave reviews! They really do make me smile! I love all of your feedback! I'm sorry for the bad cliffhanger ending but there's more coming your way! Keep a look out for some drama! =) I can't believe there are over a hundred favorites and over 200 followers! You are amazing! **


	15. Chapter XV

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter XV**

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Okay, so this just sort of happen while I was writing this down in my notebook. This is going to be good…muahahahaha! _

_Don't hate me for this chapter! ;) _

_Also, does anyone listen to music while reading this? I'd love to make a playlist for this story! I listen to Howard Shore mostly. Let me know! =) _

**.::~**~::.**

**Mirkwood **

Thranduil had summoned Teren to the throne room. The Silvan elf bowed before the Elvenking and put his hands behind his back.

"You asked for me, my lord?" Teren asked.

"Is it true?" Thranduil inquired. "The human woman you spent with almost twenty years ago when you travelled to Laketown—,"

"I do not know—,"

"You know exactly of what I speak, Teren. I speak of your daughter and her mother. You know why I forbade you from ever returning to Esgaroth and Laketown."

Teren stiffened and clenched his jaw. The sickness had spread then…taking many lives and the woman he had been in love with was one of them. He never saw his daughter that night he went there. She had not been home — she was with her uncle and her cousins.

"Is Ylva your daughter?" Thranduil demanded. "I did not notice much of a resemblance but when you first taught her to spar with a blade, I saw it there. She is your child, is she not?"

"Yes, Ylva is my child. I thought I was looking at Brynja when I first saw her. You must know that her mother was a half-blood. She was half elf. Ylva inherited more of the human physique rather than Elven. What I still do not comprehend why you would not allow me to return, Ylva would not have been left with such a father as Yric. She could have come to Mirkwood a long time ago." Teren responded. "She would not have had to suffer."

"You and Brynja could never have been together. She aged as a human, not as we do. She died of the sickness that spread through Laketown. Brynja was far frailer than Ylva. She would not have survived."

"Is it true you love her?" Teren asked. "You are in love with my daughter? I have heard the whispers of other elves."

"We never spoke of this, do you understand? As far as any of us are concerned, you are a friend to Ylva and it will remain that way unless if I decide otherwise," Thranduil said.

Teren bowed and released a sigh.

"Yes, my lord."

"You may go,"

**.::~**~::.**

"Bellethiel, I was wondering if I could help you make my dress for the Feast of Starlight."

"Of course, my lady," Bellethiel answered, with a smile. "Now what sort of dress did you have in mind?"

"Nothing far too grand, but still flattering," Ylva said.

"You will look like a queen when we are done with the dress."

Ylva was about to object but Bellethiel cut her off.

"It shall still meet your requests, my lady, I promise. What colour do you prefer?"

"A silvery white colour will do, I suppose."

Bellethiel smiled and nodded before fetching some fabrics and sewing utensils. With the help of Talathiel, the dress would be done in no time. Both of them were two of the best seamstresses in Mirkwood. They made most of the dresses for the Silvan she-elves. However, Bellethiel had in mind to make Ylva the fairest and prettiest even though the dress would remain simple. She knew exactly what to do and went immediately to retrieve her sister and bring her to Ylva's room. Ylva sat and watched as the elf maids spoke in Sindarin, drawing different styles and taking Ylva's measurements. Talathiel showed Ylva one of her designs and Ylva fell in love with it immediately.

"This is absolutely wonderful, Talathiel! I like all these designs but this one is my favourite." Ylva exclaimed.

Talathiel smiled and curtsied, handing the parchment to her elder sister.

"And now, we shall set to work. Here, my lady, you can help me draw the length of the skirts."

"Would they look something like this?" Ylva inquired, helping Bellethiel measure the length of the fabric from the waist to the floor.

Then with a small dagger, Bellethiel carefully cut across the fabric to take the shape of the skirt. Ylva spent most of her time chatting with Bellethiel and handing her things when she needed them. Talathiel only spoke occasionally and it was in Sindarin. Ylva told Bellethiel to tell her sister that she did not have to feel timid there. Ylva, after all, was just a common human. She told this to Talathiel as well, only to receive a small nod in return. They continued working on Ylva's dress late into the evening. They did not have much time until the Feast of Starlight, but Ylva had faith in Bellethiel and Talathiel. The elf maidens helped Ylva to bed despite the fact Ylva told them she could manage on her own.

"Thank you, Bellethiel, for all of this." Ylva said, with a small smile.

"You are most welcome, my lady."

With that the elf maidens were gone and Ylva found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**.::~**~::.**

**Near the Borders of Mirkwood**

The boat scraped against the docks once they had reached the mainland. Björk and Wulfrid tied the boat up and lowered the sails. It was a good thing they all chose to travel lightly. Once on the dock, Yric strapped his sword and dagger on his waist and put his rucksack over his shoulder. Wulfrid took one of the lanterns and Björk the other.

"Keep quiet, both of you. We don't want to be noticed by anything or anyone. There could be spies everywhere." Yric hissed.

"Aye, sir,"

So, the three Laketown men journeyed up river to the company of Elves. It would take another four or five days on foot to travel to the forest depending on how many times they would stop and for how long. Yric hoped to be there in time…especially considering the arrangements he had made almost three days ago with the Master. Once he brought Ylva back, she would be the new mistress of Laketown and Yric could do as he pleased and marry Aslaug. He thought of his wench back in Laketown.

"Have you any lady to return to back home, Yric?" Björk asked.

Yric sent him a look.

"Well, yes, she is a tavern maid…lovely with golden brown hair and pale skin. She's got a nice womanly figure as well."

Björk laughed.

"What I wouldn't do with a lady of me own like tha'," Björk responded, with a snort.

"I _have_ a wife and son to return to once we finish this little mission of yours, Yric. My son is nearing three. The next full moon will be his birthday."

"If only my late wife would have been faithful to me from the start," Yric growled. "I coulda had a son but she refused to let me even near her in that sense. She was in love with one of those bloody tree shaggers."

"Why'd yeh marry her in the first place?"

"Do you not know the story? Both my late wife and Bard are half-siblings but are equally descendants of Lord Girion of Dale. They have a considerable amount of wealth. That bloody woman was a half blood. Her mother loved a tree shagger too. It must run in the family." Yric explained. "I never did meet Ylva's blood father but if I do, I'll run 'im through."

"Perhaps 'e is dead," Björk suggested.

"Elves are immortal, you bloody fool." Yric growled.

"Sure they can die eventually, eh?" Wulfrid asked. "Perhaps if you were to drive a dagger into their heart or cut them down in battle, they'd die."

"It doesn't matter. Now shut up, there could be anything out here." Yric snapped. "Once we stop, do not light a fire. We will take turns keepin' watch. Understand?"

"Aye, sir,"

**.::~**~::.**


	16. Chapter XVI

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter XVI**

_Author's Note ~ _

_Okay, I know I've had a terribly long delay in updating! I am so sorry for that! Everything else caught up with me and whenever I wanna write, I always end up getting a writer's block. Aside from writing this new chapter, I've also been rewriting chapter two. Reading through the earlier chapters, I honestly don't like how I wrote Ylva's character. She's a lot bitchier than I had intended._

_So, I'm changing that. In the updated versions, she still won't be too open to Thranduil until…well, I don't want to spoil it - but she will definitely open up more to the other elves and spend more time with them! I promise! =) Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please leave reviews! I love getting them! _

_**ONE LAST THING I PROMISE:**__ IT'S HAPPENING! You'll see! I'm so excited for this chapter! Before I wrote the rest of this – one part of it I wrote about four or five times. It just never seemed right. But, I hope you will all like this chapter! Also don't forget to go and check out revised chapter two when it's up. It might not be up tonight but I'm working on it. As for Yric's accent, I know this is kinda weird but imagine a heavy Cockney accent like Gavroche in Les Mis. =)_

**_.::.~**~.::._**

Ylva found Tauriel speaking to Legolas – they spoke in hushed tones but stopped after they saw her. Tauriel smiled at Ylva but Legolas' expression remained unaffected. He simply gave Ylva and Tauriel a curt nod before leaving.

"I thought you would have been in the library or helping Bellethiel with your gown for the Feast of Starlight." Tauriel answered.

"Well, my gown is near finished. I was hoping if you are not too busy that I could meet some of the other elves again."

"There has been much talk of you, Ylva. The behaviour of our king has not gone unnoticed." Tauriel replied, with a small smile.

Ylva had no idea what to say. Why had the Elvenking taken an interest in her? She sighed and shook her head at Tauriel.

"You must not think there is an attachment between us. He has not said anything, nor have I. He is simply a gracious host."

Despite what she said, Ylva's face grew hot and she hoped she was not blushing. What _if_ her feelings for the Elvenking were more than what she'd assumed? It would never work, she countered. It was highly possible for him to live another three thousand years, and she only a handful of years. How many times this battle went through her heart and her mind, she did not know – Ylva did know she wished to feel something else other than constant fear and worry.

"Ylva, are you well?" Tauriel asked.

"I hardly know," Ylva replied, releasing another heavy sigh. "I have not been too friendly as a mortal…I have mostly kept to myself –,"

"You will do well, Ylva. Come. I will show you around."

Outside of the palace, there were homes built into the trees and around them and lanterns lighting up the place so beautifully, as the sun rarely shown below the forest canopy. There were some elves even taller than Tauriel and they all stared at Ylva as she walked with her. Some of them greeted Tauriel and then looked at Ylva.

"_Gi chenia?_" the elf asked.

The elf glanced at Ylva once more and touched the palm of her hand with her own.

"She is a Seer. Her name is Elarinya…she has lived for a many thousand years, longer than our king."

Elarinya spoke in Elvish, staring at Ylva intently. She held Ylva's hand in her own and closed her eyes.

"What is she saying?" Ylva asked.

"You have a destiny ahead of you that you cannot turn from. Fate has brought you here for a purpose. May the Valar bless and guide you." Tauriel translated.

Elarinya gasped and opened her eyes, staring at Ylva in shock. The shock soon faded into a small smile. She nodded once and released Ylva's hand.

"How does one say thanks? Bellethiel told me once but it seems to have slipped my mind." Ylva whispered. "Wait no! I remember now – _hannon-le_, Elarinya."

Tauriel smiled, as did The Seer.

"_Namárië_," Elarinya said, before turning to leave.

"She is one of the few Elves here who speak Old Quenya. Most of the younger elves speak Southern Sindarin. If you like, you may learn both. When my lord is in council with the elder elves, they speak in Quenya." Tauriel continued to explain.

"How many tongues of Elvish are there?"

"Several,"

"I would like to learn more about Elvish. I do not think I have told you but he speaks to me in Elvish sometimes. I do not know why he insists upon it."

"My lord means well, he does, Ylva. You must not think too ill of him. From what Legolas has told me, he has once suffered a great loss. Though, I am certain my lord will tell you on his own time, it has affected him greatly. It seems as though you stand on common ground."

Ylva thought of her mother and looked at her feet.

"I lost my mother to sickness that spread through Lake-town several years ago. It claimed the life of my aunt as well. My mother was tending my illness but it was much worse for her. She died of it…she died because of me."

"I do not know what it is to be a mother, but I am sure she loved you more than anything on this earth, Ylva. I would not believe that her death was your fault." Tauriel answered.

Ylva smiled and hugged Tauriel. She stiffened at first but soon ended up returning the embrace and smiled.

"Thank you, Tauriel; you are a true friend to me…a dear friend."

**.::~**~::.**

**In the Forest **

Yric and his two men stumbled about the terrain, grumbling and complaining. Yric however, was the quietest of the three. It was mostly Björk and Wulfrid who complained.

"Right, shut up. If you don' want to venture into Mirkwood – go back home like cowards. We're nearly there…by nightfall we should be in the forest. However, I do not know how long it should take to reach the gates of the Elvenking's realm."

"What if the Elves find us first?" Wulfrid inquired.

"Then they will lead us directly to that fucking elf king and to my daughter. Less work for us all,"

That kept the men quiet for most of the trek. The sun had gone down considerably low, and the temperature dropped as well. Ahead, the forest loomed. It was dark, morbid and eerie. Yric looked at the forest and removed his sack.

"We shall rest here for tonight and venture into the woods at first light. No fires…the gods know what lies in that forest and what else could be lurking."

**. . . **

There was a chill in the air that morning they were aroused from their slumber. Yric was the first to rise and he grumbled while stretching his back. He ignored the feeling of dread he got as he looked at the forest again. Ylva was in there and he knew it…a gut feeling. That disgusting Elvenking was keeping his daughter hostage. Once he had full guardianship over her after today, she would be given to the Master of Laketown. Yric packed up his rucksack and kicked Wulfrid and Björk away. They both choked on their snores as they were woken up.

"Get up. We're going into that blasted forest today."

"I haven't eaten breakfast." Björk growled. "I need a piss before we go."

"We have some of that salted fish left. Bread's gone and the cheese." Wulfrid said, looking through one of the bags.

"We have no time to lose. Get movin'," Yric spat. "I want to reach my daughter before nightfall."

After their breakfast and after Björk relieved himself, they set off once more on foot and plunged into darkness as they entered Mirkwood the Great. The forest was sick…it felt haunted, almost as though a great evil was poisoning it.

"Keep close,"

"Do you lot feel like anythins' whatchin' you?" Wulfrid whispered.

There was a low hoot in the distance and a fluttering of wings.

"Shut up!" Yric exclaimed.

"It smells rotten," Björk commented. "The Elvenking just burn this disgusting place."

"It is dank in here." Yric muttered, trudging on.

"Wha's that?"

The men stopped walking and bumped into one another as they saw a light in the distance. It was a white light and shimmering almost.

"Let's follow it…" Wulfrid said.

"I wouldn't," Yric replied. "Keep going forward."

Laughter reached their ears…it was a woman's laugh. Soon they saw her, smiling, dancing and twirling about. All three men had stopped and stared at the woman not far from them.

"Where's the Elvenking?" Yric asked.

The woman stopped dancing and stared at the mortal men. She pointed in a direction and a faint light showed the Elven path.

"Flighty woman," Björk mumbled, as she disappeared.

"All women are," Wulfrid said, with a snort.

Just as they were about to take another step, Yric froze as an arrow was pointed at his face. Elves soon surrounded them, aiming their arrows. The one glaring at Yric had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes, his glare menacing.

"Who are you, mortal; to think you are welcome into our home?" the elf glared at Yric.

"I am in search of another human…a girl. I am sure she's passed by here. I think, about three weeks ago?"

The elf clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Yric.

"Ah, so you do know of who I speak. Then take me to her, she's my daughter." Yric demanded.

The elf spoke in a language Yric did not know and soon the other elves were searching through their things and removing all weapons. Yric, Wulfrid and Björk were soon taken hostage and blind-folded. Unbeknownst to them, they held back before being brought into the presence of the Elvenking.

**. . . **

Legolas found Tauriel and Ylva walking down a flight of stairs, laughing and talking aimlessly. They stopped as they saw him.

"Ylva, you are to go to the throne room immediately. I will show you there."

Ylva glanced at Tauriel and back at Legolas before nodding and following the elf prince.

"What's happening?" she asked, as he walked in a quickened pace.

"Humans," he responded.

Her eyes widened and she held back her gasp. She dearly hoped it wouldn't be who she thought it was. She hurried her pace and followed Legolas into the throne room. Thranduil rose and walked down the steps and looked at Ylva and then to his son.

"Send him in,"

The elves dragged a human towards the three and dropped him on his knees. Ylva took a step back as she recognized the man. He was completely disheveled; his hair was tousled and in knots and his facial hair was unkempt. His clothes were dirty and he smelled awful. Thranduil looked at the man and then to his son, ordering him out. Legolas obeyed and left with a nod. The other two elves followed suit. Yric laughed and looked up, his eyes almost wild as he spotted Ylva. She stood a few steps behind Thranduil and wanted to run. Ylva knew Thranduil would never allow Yric to harm her but the thought still haunted her thoughts.

"What gives you the right to enter my realm without my consent?" Thranduil seethed.

"I have come to claim my daughter and bring her home. I come here on urgent business from the Master 'imself."

"What business does the Master of Lake-town seek with me?"

"Only that you willingly oblige to return what is rightfully mine,"

Ylva wanted to scream at him and basically murder her father but she kept still, even as her father sent her a look that made her stomach churn.

"I belong to no one." Ylva said, quietly.

"What if I choose not to willingly oblige?" Thranduil inquired, coolly.

"I have proof that she is to be released. The Master signed 'em and it states that upon 'er return she is to be married to him."

Ylva stared in shock as her father spoke.

"I will never marry that disgusting, pigheaded man. He is an arrogant prick!" Ylva exclaimed. "I would rather rot."

"Bard is in chains…Master agreed if you don' return with me, he'll hang."

She stopped and shook her head.

"No, I don't believe you."

"If you don't believe me, I'll deliver you his head once he's cold."

Thranduil looked towards Ylva and placed his hand on her arm. She'd closed her eyes and was taking several deep breaths.

"Let me see the papers." Thranduil demanded, returning his stare to Yric.

Yric readily got them from his rucksack and handed them to Thranduil, smirking as he did. He broke the seal and skimmed through the muddled, poor handwriting of the Master and suddenly tore the papers in half and then into another half before scattering them to the winds. In the blink of an eye, Thranduil had a hold of her father. Ylva jumped as her father let out a struggled cry. Thranduil was choking him with an iron grip, his rage undeniable.

"How dare you assume the Master of Lake-town has any authority here? His words and signed papers mean _**nothing**_ here. _**I**_ am King of the Woodland Realm, not he! Ylva has every right to stay or leave as she chooses. She is under_** my**_ protection. If you dare think your lies will go past me, you are a fool. You are fortunate I have decided to spare your life. However, the woodland may not be as gracious as I. Get out of my sight or I will change my mind and not spare you."

Thranduil released Yric and threw him on the ground. He gasped for breath and made a run for it from the throne room. Once Yric was gone, Thranduil looked at Ylva. She was pale and her hands were trembling at her side. His gaze softened and he reached out to take hold of her hands but she drew back.

"Ylva, _lasto-nín_," Thranduil said, softly. "I will never harm you as that man has done to you in past. If you wish to stay after the Feast of Starlight, you are more than welcome to remain here as my guest."

"Thank you,"

She allowed Thranduil to step closer to her. His hand reached out towards her and he brushed away a loose strand of her hair. Ylva closed her eyes as he touched her cheek, his hand rather cold against her skin but she enjoyed it. His thumb gently stroked her cheekbone. Ylva could feel him close to her, probably inches away but she dared not look. He felt it then…something he thought he'd never feel again. A feeling that was foreign, something he hadn't felt in over two thousand years. He knew almost straight away. It was her.

"_Estelio-nín, _my _meleth_," Thranduil said.

Ylva's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. His hands gently cupped either side of her face as he leant down. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rested his on hers after.

"Will you stay?" he asked, quietly.

Ylva released a small laugh.

"Yes," she answered.

**.::~**~::.**

**So? Bad? Good? Too soon? Ugh I know…sorry for the long delay but it's extra long! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter XVII

**A Shadow of Hope ~**

**Chapter XVII**

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note ~ ****FAIR WARNING:**** you might need to have some tissues handy. This chapter was hard to write. **

Ylva had agreed to stay. Thranduil strode back and forth in his solar, thinking of her. Yric _was _a beast, thinking he could enter his domain and order Thranduil about. He knew immediately after seeing Yric – that man had not been Ylva's father. She had much of Teren in her, she truly did and she did not even know her father was still alive; much less she had befriended him during her stay here. Thranduil decided it was time for her to know the truth. She had a chance at a better, new life here. He wanted her to be in exuberance, he wanted to see her smile and comfortable. Once he decided his new task, Thranduil left his solar in search of Teren. He often aided Tauriel in training young elves to join the king's guard. Walking down the west loggia, he found them in the courtyard with hundreds of young elflings in training. Tauriel spotted him first and nodded for the others to continue in their lessons.

"My lord?"

"I must speak with Teren – it is on a personal concern. Have him come immediately."

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel left him with a bow.

He watched from his distance as Tauriel spoke to the other elf, both of them glancing his way before Teren left the training grounds. Thranduil turned and they walked back through the west loggia.

"My lord, you asked to see me?"

"Have you told Ylva of her heritage?" Thranduil inquired.

Teren stopped and glanced at the Elvenking.

"No, you forbade me to ever speak of it, my lord."

"I have decided it is time for her to know. After the events that occurred yesterday afternoon, Ylva would have been in more danger upon her return to Esgaroth."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"Yric demanded her release yesterday. Ylva had not expected him to travel this far in search of her. He arrived with signed papers from the Master of Laketown that upon their return to Esgaroth, she would be wed to him."

Teren's gaze darkened and he glared at the Elvenking.

"You need not be troubled, Ylva is still here. I asked her to stay and she accepted."

"You asked or you demanded?" Teren confirmed.

Thranduil sent him a look and Teren sighed.

"Forgive me, my lord, I was out of turn."

"After I speak with her, you will tell her the truth…that you are her father."

"Me?"

"I believe she would rather hear it from her own father than from someone else. She is still in her chambers but I have a notion she will be visiting my solar once she has risen."

**. . . **

The events of her father coming to Mirkwood kept Ylva awake at night. Thranduil wanted her to stay. He had even asked her to stay here in Mirkwood! What if her father came back? Or what if the Master of Laketown came here, demanding her release? Ylva sighed and pushed back her covers and slid out of bed. The Master of Laketown would never stray too far from his own little 'palace'. He always had his spy – Alfrid close to his side as well. Ylva slipped over her a simple, pale dress and tied the back. She decided to go barefoot – since it would make less noise rather than wearing shoes. The stone was cold, but that did not bother her. The twists and turns were becoming much easier to notice and memorize – the palace no longer confused her as much as it did three weeks ago.

Ylva found the stairs that led to the Elvenking's solar. She had a feeling he would be there and wanted to sort some things thoroughly with him. Why did he have a sudden change of heart? A few days ago…no a week ago, he would have allowed her father to take her back to Laketown. Ylva paused for a moment, _would he?_ She wondered. Her steps were quiet and her breathing stilled…dared she go there? Ylva was only a few steps away from Thranduil – that is, if he was there. She quickly changed her mind and began to descend back down the stairs until his voice startled her, making her stop.

"There is no point in turning back. Something is troubling you, Ylva."

Chills ran down her spine as his smooth voice reached her ears. Ylva turned back around and walked up the last stairs. Thranduil was not even looking her way as he spoke to her. He was pouring some sweet Elven wine into a silver chalice for himself and another. When he did turn around, he offered one to Ylva but she declined.

"No…thank you, my lord," Ylva responded.

"What is it?"

Ylva paused for a moment, fidgeting with her hands. She was avoiding eye-contact with Thranduil and shrugged.

"Tell me," he urged.

"Why did you refuse my father's offer?"

"Ylva, there is – there is something you must know. It is time you learnt the truth of your lineage. Teren,"

The other elf ascended the stairs and glanced at Ylva.

"That does not answer my question! Why did you refuse my father's request?" Ylva shouted.

"Yric of Laketown is not your father." Thranduil replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Ylva you must at least listen to the whole story." Teren replied, as she sat down. "Please,"

Thranduil gave Teren a nod before leaving. Ylva watched as the Elvenking left his solar, not once turning to look at her. Ylva could feel the knot growing in her throat as Teren looked at her. Reluctantly, Ylva nodded, though she did not wish to hear the truth.

"Eighteen years ago, I had been an emissary for Thranduil. I travelled frequently between Esgaroth and Mirkwood…Thranduil makes business with the Master of Laketown – we give them our wine in trade for other things. I met your uncle Bard one evening when I was delivering wine and another message to Esgaroth. He led me to the Master where the celebration was being held. Your mother, Brynja, was at the celebration when I met her.

"She looked very much like you do now except her eyes were very similar to her brother's. She was one of the fairest women I'd ever seen. I had not known then that she had been betrothed to another man – Yric. It had been the will of her father, rather than her own. Once her betrothed had been distracted and intoxicated, she came to me. Brynja was wonderful, charming, and beautiful in every way. We spent the evening together – Bard and his wife allowed us to stay for one night in their home."

"The night I was conceived," Ylva finished, in a soft voice. "So after that one night you just left? You never came back?"

"Ylva, listen to me, please – I had not known I was a father until your mother wrote me a year later after your birth. By then, Thranduil discovered my affair and forbade me ever to return to Laketown as his emissary. Your mother wrote me to say she'd given birth to a daughter. She knew it hadn't been Yric's, after their marriage – she said in her letter he hardly touched her. Yric spent most of his time at a brothel or at the tavern. A few years later, I received another letter from Bard. Yric was losing control…Brynja panicked and wrote to my king – hoping he would offer her and her only child a place of safety from Yric. He refused almost immediately after reading the letter."

There was a long pause. Everything seemed to fall into place, the pieces fitting together – why her father – well, Yric had always despised her and was cruel to her mother and Bard. Ylva looked at Teren, tears blurring her vision.

"Thranduil kept us apart? He shattered my chance at having a good life. My mother could have lived instead of catching the sickness that spread through Laketown! If he had allowed her to come here, she would never have fallen ill! I never would have lost my mother and I would have had you as my father rather than that beast!" Ylva was shouting now, her tears flowing freely.

Ylva ran from the Elvenking's solar, ignoring Teren as he called after her. She spotted Thranduil and glared at him.

"How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me about who I was – about my father and about my mother? Because of you my life has been miserable! I was forced to live with that swine I called father!" Ylva screamed at him.

"Ylva,"

"No! You have no right to speak to me. I don't give a damn if you're the Elvenking of Mirkwood. You tore my family apart and I will _never _forgive you for that! I never should have allowed myself to fall for you. I was such a fool."

Her words struck Thranduil's heart with spite.

Something tugged at Ylva's heart when she spoke those bitter words to Thranduil – almost like someone was teasing her heart, threatening to rip it apart. Ylva felt a horrid pain in her chest as she left him. The knot in her throat grew the further she ran. She needed to leave Mirkwood, she had to get away and go back to her uncle. Ylva missed him and wanted to be with Bard and her cousins more than anything. She found her chambers and entered them. By the time she closed her door, Ylva was sobbing and collapsed on the ground.

Once her tears stopped, Ylva stripped off the dress she was wearing and found a suitable outfit – the one she wore when she practiced sword fighting with Teren and Tauriel. She dressed herself once more and laid the dress on the bed. As she left her bedchamber, Tauriel saw her and smiled at her – but her smile soon faded. She followed Ylva.

"Where are you going, Ylva?"

"I'm leaving Mirkwood. I cannot stay here. Did you know?" Ylva demanded.

Tauriel stopped, confused at her friend's behavior.

"Ylva, what is going on?"

"Did you know Teren was my father?"

"What?" Tauriel exclaimed. "No, I knew nothing of this, Ylva. You must believe me. Neither Teren nor my lord told me anything."

"Help me get out of here, Tauriel. I cannot stay here any longer."

Tauriel agreed, reluctantly and led her to the stables. While Ylva saddled the horse Tauriel had given her, the elf had gone to fetch Ylva traveling supplies and some food. Ylva listened as her friend spoke Elvish to the horse.

"What are you saying to him?"

"He will protect you on your journey. He knows how to get to the edge of the River Running."

"Thank you, Tauriel, for all your help and your friendship."

The elf nodded and watched as the horse and Ylva left the stables in a canter.

**.::~**~::.**

The pain was unbearable – this pain was far worse than the pain he'd felt after Legolas' mother sailed to the Undying Lands. Ylva was gone – she was never going to come back after she had learned the truth. Thranduil accepted his fate.

_Do not yield to this, Thranduil. Ylva knows the dangers of returning to Laketown. _

"Leave me be!"

_ 'I never should have allowed myself to fall for you.' _Her words echoed in his thoughts.

Teren found the Elvenking after a search for Ylva. Thranduil was paler than he normally was.

"She's left," he said, his voice low. "'_I never should have allowed myself to fall for you.' _That is what she told me before she left. Did you know of her sentiment?"

"No, my lord,"

_Ylva will return, Thranduil. Though she has chosen to leave, she knows in her heart she is in the right place. _

"She will be tamed if she stays in Laketown, they will break her spirit." Thranduil continued.

"Why can you not say that you love her?" Teren exclaimed. "You _do _love her, do you not?"

He did…he did love Ylva, and now that she was gone, the empty void around him grew again. She had filled his heart with something he had not felt in a very long time. Once again, that was being ripped from him as the woman he loved was gone.

"I do love her…she is my one. I never expected it would be possible again after Legolas' mother sailed to the Undying Lands. For over two thousand years I have kept myself secreted from the world and then this half-mortal appears in front of me, seeking sanctuary—,"

Thranduil paused.

"It is not impossible to love again." Teren said. "I know she loves you, my lord, give her time."

"You know as well as I what happens to Elves if they are parted too long from their mates."

"If I know my own daughter well enough, I know she will return." Teren replied.

Thranduil remained stoic and silent as Teren left. _Ylva, please…please, come back to me. _

**.::~**~::.**

_PLEASE leave a review! They make me smile! I love getting reviews from all you lovely readers! =) _


	18. Chapter XVIII

**A Shadow of Hope **

**Chapter XVIII**

**Author's Note**_ ~ I love the positive feedback you all gave! =) So thank you! Now, I know you have all been waiting patiently for a new chapter! Here you go!_ _Oh this is going to be so good! _

Also I've found _**the PERFECT**_ theme song for Thranduil and Ylva. _Dark Waltz _by Hayley Westenra – I always find myself listening to it when writing this! =D

**Translations ~ **

_Tolo, mellon-nín – _come, my friend

**.::~**~::.**

The Elvenking grew weary at the loss of Ylva. Three days had gone by since she fled Mirkwood. Thranduil knew she had every right to be angry at him for what he'd done but he hoped it would not be for too long. As Ylva's presence became more distant each day, the pain coursing through him would soon be even more excruciating. He had no notion of where Ylva went off to…if she wandered into the forest, she would be lost (unless if he sent Tauriel and others after her). For now he just would have to be as he once was before Ylva's arrival. Perhaps if he wrote to Bard, he could reason with Ylva. However, now was not the time for that – the Feast of Starlight was soon upon them. He needed to be with his people once the celebration came. Thranduil could conceal his emotions – nothing would be a distraction on that night.

Thranduil walked through the halls of his palace and found the library. It was silent, except for the crackling of the flame in the large hearth. He had always found the library to have certain comfort – even when his father ruled the Greenwood before him; he would find himself here, delving into the many hundreds of stories of other worlds and peoples. His mind, however, was too distracted to pick up one of the ancient books.

"I need answers," he said, in a soft voice.

"Ylva knows in her heart she belongs here." A feminine voice reached his ears.

Thranduil averted his gaze from the hearth to Galadriel. She simply smiled at him and walked over gracefully towards him.

"I love her,"

"She will know, Thranduil. Ylva does not easily put her faith into others but she does to you. You are her protector, find her. She is returning to Esgaroth to her uncle. Perhaps you should allow Bard a visit to comfort his niece rather than her venturing on her own."

"Will you join us for the Feast of Starlight?"

"I have urgent dealings I must attend to. There are dark forces stirring that are unseen and malevolent…someone must keep a watchful eye upon the world. There is still hope, Thranduil, though it may seem hidden in the shadows. As I have told you – do not submit to your own darkness."

He was left with his own thoughts at war.

**. . . **

Ylva was at the edge of the River Running, urging her horse to stop finally. She was at the docks her uncle had brought her to almost a month ago. Ylva was back where she started and was willing to give herself up and return to Esgaroth. The pain in her heart had worsened as she drew further and further away from Mirkwood. Ylva was physically and mentally exhausted.

She sighed as she leaned forward on her horse to rest. Her thighs, back, and her bottom ached from sitting in the saddle for so long. As she released another heavy sigh, Ylva began slipping off her horse and collapsed on the ground. Her eyes closed and she continued to inhale and exhale deeply even as she lay on the ground. The sound of the river reached her ears and calmed her. Her horse nickered beside her and nudged her shoulder with its face.

She wanted to sleep…sleep sounded wonderful – especially if she had a warm, comfortable bed to rest in. Maybe she should not have run away from Mirkwood. Yes, she was still furious and offended that Thranduil and Teren had not told her sooner. Ylva realized she was angrier at her own father who kept this from her. Teren became her friend and confidant in a time of need – she and Teren grew close and Ylva should have realized there was a certain, unique bond between them. She knew she could not be angry at them forever. The anger and bitterness that was in her would only damage her more. With one final heavy sigh, Ylva opened her eyes and stared up at the blue sky and the white clouds rolling gently above her.

Over the past few weeks, Mirkwood turned into her new home. Despite the Elvenking's recent actions and behaviors, he _had _kept her safe and offered her sanctuary just as she had asked. He refused Yric's offer and had then asked her properly to stay. Thranduil had even kissed her! Though it was not a proper kiss, but it was still a kiss nonetheless. He appeared cold-hearted and acrid; but, he willingly showed Ylva the true being he was. Thranduil had been as much lost as she had been and had even less hope than she did. They were one in the same – both suffering great losses and neither of them could easily nor eagerly trust those around them. Ylva sat up and let out a strained cry as it hit her.

"I love _him…_" she said, tears filling her eyes.

Ylva glanced up at her horse who stared back at her. She struggled to get up but she succeeded. Ylva needed to go back to Mirkwood…she had to tell him. The pain she was feeling in her chest was the pain he felt when she spoke those horrid words to him almost five days ago. As Ylva continued to struggle, her horse lowered itself to allow her to climb on its back. She patted his neck and clicked her tongue, urging the horse to turn back towards Mirkwood. Ylva knew she was weak but she had to make the return journey to Mirkwood. She needed to tell Thranduil she loved him…it was a strange feeling, but Ylva simply just knew.

"Let us see how fast you can run. _Tolo, mellon-nín_,"

Ylva clicked her tongue again and her horse went into a full canter back up the river path. She loved the feeling of the wind against her – it was a good, exhilarating feeling. Ylva and her horse rode well into the night. The moon hung in the indigo sky – it was near full. There were billions of stars in the sky as Ylva looked up. She stopped for a moment, feeling a sharp pain in her heart. Her eyes went wide and she fought back tears as the pain became almost unbearable.

"Ride, my friend, you have shown yourself faithful to me. Please take me back to Mirkwood. Hurry!" Ylva struggled to say as she leaned down.

Their journey back to Mirkwood continued long into the night. Ylva stopped again at sunrise to allow her horse to rest, drink and eat. She found a shady tree to lie underneath and sleep for a few hours – hopefully. From her rucksack, Ylva took three apples and placed them in front of her horse. Her horse bent down onto its knees and sat beside her, enjoying the apples.

"You must have a name, though I do not know what it is. Alvar?" Ylva wondered.

The horse snorted and shook its mane in response. Ylva smiled.

"Well then, I do not think we have been properly introduce, Alvar. I'm Ylva…and I think I am most definitely in love with the great Elvenking of Mirkwood."

Ylva glanced at her horse and watched as he ate some grass. His ears were pointed in her direction so she knew he was listening.

"I know I should not have run off like I did but I was frightened of the truth. It all made sense why Yric didn't like me. I was not _his _own flesh and blood – but honestly, I don't think he ever truly loved my mother like Teren – my father, did…like how I love Thranduil. Why does it hurt so much?"

Alvar snorted and shook his mane. Ylva allowed herself to drift into sleep…only for a little while. Despite the fact the sun had risen over the horizon now, Ylva wanted nothing more than to sleep. She wrapped her grey cloak around her and soon fell quickly asleep.

**. . .**

"Tauriel, I want you to scout the borders and outside the forest. As soon as you have found Ylva, I would like you to return here." Thranduil ordered his captain.

Tauriel looked at the Elvenking sincerely and paused before speaking.

"My lord, I have already sent out scouts into the forest but I shall personally look for her beyond the forest, if I have your permission to do so." she replied.

Thranduil nodded and poured some sweet elvish wine for himself into a silver chalice. He could feel it – the weakening, if he were to fade because of Ylva's loss – _no, enough. _Angrily, Thranduil smashed the chalice on the ground. His hands trembled as he gripped onto the edge of the table. _Ylva, please do not be gone evermore. _

**. . . **

Ylva had no idea how long she slept – when she woke it was still light but the sun had set behind the western horizon. As she realized the time, she jolted awake and stumbled as she stood up. Every part of her was aching, her muscles the most. Alvar was still in his place but he now standing, staring at her. Ylva closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness rushed through her. She looked down at the river – it was calm and most likely cold but she decided to take a bath in it nonetheless. She took off her boots and her clothing until she was completely bare. She would rather have warm dry clothing when she got out rather than wandering around in soaking wet clothes. Ylva undid her braid and allowed her ash blonde hair to cascade in curls down to the small of her back.

She dipped her toes in first and nearly squealed at the cold. Despite how cold the River Running was, Ylva dove in. She came up shivering and gasping for breath as the cold hit her all over. However, Ylva continued scrubbing herself clean and massaged her scalp. She dunked her head under to finish getting the grime and dirt out of her hair. Once she finished, Ylva grabbed her grey cloak and wrapped it around herself. Ylva continued shivering even as she got her clothes back on. There was another journey ahead of her and if she lingered anymore, it would take her longer to return to Mirkwood. Now that she was dry and warm again, Ylva packed her things and mounted Alvar. She clicked her tongue and urged him forward again. This time, she would stay in Mirkwood permanently. Ylva knew her heart belonged there now. And there was no turning back from that decision.

**.::~**~::.**

_So I hope you all enjoyed! =) I'm trying my best not to rush things so keep on sticking around! Also, you can tweet me now and my name is annikamw – annikamw1 on there if you want to add me! All answer any and all questions for my fanfictions! =) _


	19. Chapter XIX

**A Shadow of Hope **

**Chapter XIX**

**.::~**~::.**

_So here is the official chapter nineteen! =) Enjoy! Links of Ylva's dress and coronet will be on my profile page! Thank you all so much for your ideas! Wow! You are all wonderful! Now, you get to find out what happens! Also, I probably shouldn't have done it but I wrote chapter twenty while I wrote chapter nineteen as well…that sounds weird but it just happened (chapter twenty is my favorite chapter because…because, oh you'll just have to read and find out!) I wrote a part of this chapter and then I kept on writing so I divided it in half because it was so long. _

**. * . * . * .**

With newly found strength and hope renewed, Ylva rode into the forest. She needed to tell Thranduil how she felt – how she loved him. There was still pain her heart but it had lessened since her choice to return to Mirkwood and to the Elvenking. As Ylva went deeper into Mirkwood, something was watching her. She felt all over – a malevolent presence in the forest. Ylva wondered if Thranduil knew how sick Mirkwood – and looked. Darkness was creeping all around her but she knew her horse would find the way. So, Ylva did not panic.

The only sounds Ylva could hear in the forest was that of her horse's hooves walking along the decaying leaves and branches and her own light breathing. Not a single bird sang its song – not even small forest creatures roamed the branches above or on the grounds below. The forest was sick…almost _dead_. Ylva wondered why she had not noticed this upon her arrival – perhaps it had been because of her exhaustion and hunger. She wondered how long it would take to reach the elves' domain.

She continued riding further and further until she could no longer see what was in front of her. Ylva could not even see her horse though she was mounted upon it. Night must have fallen in the world above the forest. Ylva gave a little tug on her reins and brought Alvar to a stop. Slowly, she dismounted her horse and felt in the darkness for a tree. They were all around her, she knew but it was difficult to tell where they were. Ylva had never seen so much darkness surrounding her. Even in Laketown there was still some light whether it had been because of firelight or moonlight. Once Ylva found a tree, she relaxed against it. She would not sleep for too long – she would only rest her eyes for a brief moment.

As she rested her eyes, Ylva thought of her home in Laketown. Was her father home already? He had to be – she didn't see him on the road. Was Bard safe? What about her cousins? She missed having Sigrid to talk to about girl things, missed spending time with her uncle and Bain and playing games with Tilda. She missed her mother the most. Why had her mother not told her she was half-elf? And Bard even knew! Bard could have told her but he didn't. Perhaps they kept it from Ylva for a reason – to protect her from Yric. Perhaps if she had been Yric's own flesh and blood, he would have been kinder to her – and if she would have been a boy.

But she wasn't. She was a half-breed of two different worlds. Many cultures looked down upon half-breeds like her. The elves should have shunned her but they didn't. The elves were kind to her, much kinder than most of the Lakemen and women were (of course, her uncle and his family was an exception.) She had made more friends in Mirkwood than she had in Laketown. She had a friend in her father, Teren – though she wondered how their relationship would be now that she knew she was his daughter. Tauriel was a good friend to her and so was Bellethiel. She wanted to befriend Talathiel but she never got the chance to. The elf maiden was terribly withdrawn when she was around Ylva. And if she spoke to Ylva, it was in Elvish.

A twig snap jolted Ylva from her reverie. She hadn't been fully asleep yet and stared into the darkness in shock. Ylva held her breath and got up slowly.

"I would not move another inch if I were you," a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Legolas?" Ylva asked, surprised. "Wait, where are you?"

"Here,"

She turned around but still could not see him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she released a soft sigh of relief.

"Ylva? What in Ilúvatar's name are you doing here?"

"I ran," she confessed. "Did you know Teren was my father?"

"I did not know Teren was your father. Why did you run?" Legolas inquired, while putting his bow and arrow away.

"I would rather not talk of that right now." Ylva replied, with a frown.

"My father has not shown himself to anyone since you left. He has shut himself away. He has only given orders to Tauriel and the kingsguard to find you." Legolas continued.

"He lied to me, Legolas, he could have told me Teren was my father but he didn't. He kept my family apart!"

"My father often does things for the protection of others – as he did when your Laketown father came here to claim you. He protects his kinfolk and his home. The Feast of Starlight is tonight. Will you return with us? Tauriel should be close by here."

Ylva could hear footsteps coming up behind Legolas.

"Ylva, we have been searching for you for three days. Where have you been?" Tauriel asked. "I should not have helped you leave. Legolas, save your reprimands for later. You found her and we will bring her back."

Ylva detected a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke. Tauriel grabbed Ylva's arm and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry…I truly am sorry for leaving, but if you would know what I know now, you would have left too." Ylva answered. "But honestly, my reasons don't matter anymore because I changed my mind. I was coming back!"

"You were?" Tauriel said.

"We should return…the Feast will be starting soon. Tauriel, ride ahead with the others."

"Yes, my lord,"

Tauriel called out to the others in Elvish and soon retreated. Ylva found her horse, Alvar and mounted him.

"Ylva, I wish to apologise for my past behaviour towards you. I have not been—,"

"It's alright…you do not need to apologise."

She released a sigh as he cleared his throat.

"My father _has_ changed since your arrival, Ylva. I will not deny that. After you left, I thought he would go back to his old way – the way he was before you. He loves you though he will not admit it."

Ylva felt her heart flutter. Did the Elvenking really love her? But why? Thoughts swarmed through Ylva's mind as she and Legolas walked along the Elven path. Ylva noticed it was getting lighter and lighter in the forest. She knew they were nearing home. Ylva could hear the sound of water rushing. Soon she could see the last light of the sun peeking from the tall trees surrounding them. She and Legolas crossed the bridge and the two guards at the gateway opened the doors. Once the doors closed, Ylva dismounted her horse and handed the reins to another elf that came to greet them. Teren and Tauriel greeted Ylva. Her father looked at her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Ylva, I _am_ sorry for not telling you before. But now, we must prepare you for the Feast of Starlight. Bellethiel has a gown for you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does…we finished it before I left."

"Good, Tauriel?" her father glanced at the redhead.

She nodded and they brought Ylva inside.

**. * . * . * .**

_REVIEW! =) I might just post chapter 20 today too, not sure yet! ;) _


	20. Chapter XX

**A Shadow of Hope **

**Chapter XX **

_**Author's Note ~ Links of Ylva's dress and coronet will be on my profile! I had to divide the chapter in half because it was getting so long! This was all originally a part of chapter nineteen but I did some editing. It took me forever to write this because I wanted this chapter to be perfect. I nearly gave up a few times but I quite like the way it turned out! **_

**. * . * . * .**

Tauriel and Teren hurried Ylva inside and to her chambers where she was greeted by Bellethiel. The Feast of Starlight began after the sun had set. Ylva could hear laughter and faint music coming from the grand hall. She smiled at her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you or leave."

"You had every right to be angry with me, Ylva. I had not been honest with you. But now, you must ready yourself. He is waiting for you," Teren said, softly.

"Who is?"

Teren smiled and urged her forward. He left with Tauriel up the flight of stairs, leaving Ylva and Bellethiel alone.

"I am happy you returned, Ylva. I do not believe my king would have survived a second loss if you had not returned." Bellethiel said, removing the dress from Ylva's wardrobe.

It was a magnificent dress, of course not as stunning as Bellethiel's by any means but Ylva found herself in raptures with her gown nonetheless.

"Er, first – you need to bathe…I will not have you filthy in this gown." Bellethiel ordered, though Ylva could still see the smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

Ylva smiled and nodded as Bellethiel led her to her bath. She cleaned herself as quickly as she could and washed all the dirt and grime from her hair as well. Once cleaned and dried, Ylva hurried into her gown.

"Hold still while I tie this!" Bellethiel exclaimed.

"I am sorry…I suppose the nerves are making me anxious."

"You need not be anxious, Ylva. My king will be pleased to know you have returned."

Ylva sighed and sat down once Bellethiel finished tying her dress in the back. A simple, silver, light-blue coronet was placed upon Ylva's braided hair. Bellethiel gently pushed the thick braid over Ylva's shoulder and smiled.

"Go, Ylva, you are ready. You remember where the grand hall is?"

"Yes,"

As the music, chatter and laughter grew louder, Ylva slowed her steps. Her stomach went into knots. Dared she go in? What if they all stared at her? She hoped they would not notice her entrance. Ylva closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh. _Have courage, Ylva, _a voice returned to her thoughts; she knew it was not her own. Despite her efforts to stay where she was, Ylva found herself moving towards the doors. She slipped in quietly – most of the elves were busy in their own conversations or dancing. Only a few noticed her entrance and for that she was grateful. Most of the elves she did not recognize, but it did not take her long to find Tauriel or her father.

"I did not notice you come in! Ylva, you look wonderful." Tauriel said, with a smile.

"Thank you," Ylva replied, fiddling with her skirts. "I really am quite anxious being here. I hardly know anyone!"

"That can easily be remedied, _mellon-nín_."

"What?" Ylva asked.

"My friend," Tauriel answered.

"Oh, right! I'd forgotten!"

Ylva gave Tauriel a small nod and looked around her setting. The elves stood a few inches taller than her, all with alabaster skin. Some had red hair, auburn, blonde and a handful had dark hair. Ylva had read that Mirkwood Elves were very different from their kin (those who dwelled in Rivendell and Lothlorien). She continued admiring the scene before her around the grand hall.

Without meaning to – she found herself fixing her eyes upon the Elvenking. He was speaking with another elf, his face expressionless. Yet behind his mask, she could see he was tense; Thranduil clenched his jaw and shifted. Ylva panicked. What if he looked her way? But how would he know she was here? As the elf bowed and left the king's side, Thranduil gave in return a graceful nod. Ylva turned and looked at Tauriel again – she was smiling.

"I cannot…I should not have come here." Ylva whispered. "He would not wish to see me, not after what I said to him."

"Ylva, why do you run from everything? What do you have to fear?" Tauriel asked.

"I am so accustomed to always running and burying my emotions…as for my fears, I fear a lot of things. I have learned to let some fears go. Yric, the man who 'raised' me – I am no longer frightened of. He has no power to hurt me or my family."

"I do not know much of love but I can see you are frightened of it – you do not allow someone who loves you or who could love you to care for you." Tauriel added. "Ylva, you deserve happiness – do not deny yourself that."

"Tauriel—,"

"I must go, but think about what I said, _mellon-nín_. Do not be afraid to love."

"But I—,"

Ylva watched as the elf left her in haste. She released a heavy sigh and glanced at the ground. _Do not be afraid to love. _Ylva wasn't completely terrified of love, she knew she loved her uncle and her cousins – but they were family. Ylva allowed herself to look at the Elvenking again. His head turned and his eyes rested on her.

**. . . **

_She was here_…she was standing only a few feet away from him! What if this had been a ploy? If he averted his attention for a moment, would she still be there? Thranduil regained control of his emotions when he saw Ylva staring back at him. When had she returned? He could see through her expressions all she was feeling. She was nervous; he could see her hands gripping either side of her white gown (in which he had the chance to admire her figure). Why was she not coming to him? Would she dare to greet him with all his kin surrounding them? How had he not noticed her entrance?

"…my lord king?" a voice distracted him again.

There was an Elder standing beside him, looking at him curiously. Thranduil, much to his displeasure, turned his gaze away from Ylva.

"What is it?"

"There is urgent matter reporting from your emissaries. It appears that Thorin Oakenshield is setting on a quest to reclaim his homeland. Perhaps you could negotiate a peace treaty with the dwarves."

"You know as well as I the stubbornness of _dwarves_, híril-nín. He would not give up what the Mountain holds beneath. Dwarves are a proud and self-seeking race. I do not need to be troubled with what Thorin Oakenshield does."

"As you wish, my king," the elder bowed and left.

Thranduil looked for Ylva once the elder left. She was speaking to her father off to the side.

. . .

"Teren, he hardly acknowledged me…he saw I was here but that is all." Ylva said quietly to the elf.

Teren sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He could see the pain she was carrying – and she was so young, too young.

"Ylva, he asked you to stay here, did he not?"

"But—," Ylva paused. "It was a mistake…coming here tonight."

She bit back tears and sighed.

"Why did you come back to Mirkwood if not to see him?" Teren asked.

"I have to go," Ylva replied, after another long pause.

"Ylva!" Teren said, watching her leave.

**. . . **

Several moments passed after Ylva left the grand hall. Thranduil would not allow the pain he was feeling to show. She left him again and this time she might not come back. Gracefully, he rose from his throne and descended the stairs. His kin acknowledged him with bows as he made his way towards Teren. Thranduil gave a nod and the feast continued.

"Where is Ylva?" he asked Teren.

"She left, my lord, I know not where. I do not think she would have gone far."

"Tell no one of this, Teren. Do I have your word?" Thranduil replied.

"Yes, my lord."

Thranduil spoke to only a handful of his other kin before departing the grand hall. Teren only hoped for the best for both his king and Ylva as the Elvenking went to find her.

**. . .**

She did not care where she went, Ylva just needed to think and clear her mind. She found herself in a dimly lit corridor – the one with the old, faded paintings of Beren and Lúthien. Chills went down her arms and spine as she looked at them again. It had been several weeks since she'd discovered these paintings. She was nothing like Beren – Ylva was half-human, half-elf.

Did that mean she would live longer than most humans? She would possibly outlive her uncle Bard and her cousins. But her father, Teren, Tauriel, Thranduil, his son, Bellethiel and Talathiel would live longer than her…Ylva bit her lower lip. She dropped on her knees and lowered her head.

"Why did you not come to me?"

Thranduil's voice snapped Ylva's attention back to reality. She raised her head but did not look at him. Ylva could feel Thranduil's eyes on her even as she kept her back turned.

"You seemed otherwise engaged, my lord."

"I had hoped you would have. When did you return?"

"Only an hour or so ago,"

"Ylva, look at me. Why do you shun me as if I were nothing?" he demanded sharply.

Ylva bit her lip as she stood up slowly. She kept her back towards Thranduil as a stray tear slid down her cheek. Her chest was in pain and everything seemed to blur around her. Reluctantly, she met the Elvenking's eyes.

"I do not do it intentionally, my lord. I am frightened." Ylva answered.

She found herself unable to turn away from his gaze. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

"Of what?" Thranduil asked. "What frightens you so? Tell me,"

"Of you – I am terrified of you – of all of this! I do not wish to be, but it hurts – everything hurts! I can feel nothing but pain and I am _miserable_ because of it!"

Ylva fought back angry tears and bit her lip. Before her tears could escape, she attempted to make her exit but Thranduil stopped her. He caught her and pulled her back. Ylva lowered her eyes towards the ground.

"Ylva, look at me,"

She shivered as he touched the side of her face gently. Thranduil brushed his thumb across her cheek gently. _Ylva…please, _his voice was a whisper in her thoughts but she heard it. His voice in her thoughts was earnest – almost desperate…_almost._ Behind his emotionless façade, Ylva could see pain in his eyes as she looked up at him again. _Please, do not leave me again. _Her breath was caught in her throat as she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Thranduil looked quickly at her lips and back at her.

Ylva felt her stomach do a flip as he leaned in towards her. She couldn't exactly remember how it happened when Thranduil kissed her – properly, this time. It just – happened. Ylva had chills running down her spine and her arms as Thranduil slipped his arms around her waist. He drew her closer to him until she was pressed firmly up against him. Thranduil felt himself weakening as she relaxed against him. Her build was thin but still she had a womanly figure about her. He knew what they both needed – but now was not the time. Thranduil could see her pain clearly when he found her here.

He pressed her up against the wall and broke the kiss. Ylva stared up at him, breathless and surprised. The wounds and the pain slowly started to ease away after their kiss ended.

"Ylva?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"_Melinyel_, _meleth-nín,_"

**.::~**~::.**

_Virtual cookies to anyone who can figure out what Thranduil tells Ylva in Elvish! No cheating! ;) =) Also, who's interested in seeing an alternate version of the feast of starlight that I have written? I have a couple of them as I was writing this! _


	21. Chapter XXI

**A Shadow of Hope **

**Chapter XXI **

**. * . * . * .**

_Author's Note ~ Melinyel _does_ mean 'I love you' in Quenya! =) I think there were two of you who did get it right! He's not proposing to her quite yet! ;) But it will happen. Honestly, I think Thranduil _would_ only tell her he loves her in Elvish because that's the way he is. He could say it in Westron (the common tongue, or English) but I think he'd prefer to tell Ylva in Elvish. I feel like for him it would be more endearing to tell her that in his own language. What do you guys think? =)_

**. * . * . * .**

'_Melinyel, meleth-nín_,' Thranduil said softly.

Ylva's heart fluttered in her chest as he kissed her again. Her knees weakened as his hands trailed gently down to her waist. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't know why you insist on speaking Elvish to me. I only know a few words…"

Thranduil gave her one of his rare smiles and released a small, low chuckle. He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm. _I love you, Ylva…_

Ylva's heart fluttered in her chest as his whispered words entered her thoughts.

"I had not intended to, but I do," he said, leaning into kiss her.

He planted soft, gentle kisses down her jaw and brought his hand to the side of her face. His hand caressed her smooth cheek – now flushed red. Ylva settled her hand on his chest lightly and sighed. She had never been with anyone so personally and it unnerved her a little but Ylva found the intimacy between them quite pleasant as well.

"I do not think _either_ of us had any intention of falling in love with one another." Ylva said, with a small smile.

"Yet it appears we have," Thranduil responded. "I would like to know why you returned."

He shifted and turned to walk down the corridor. Ylva sighed and stood beside him as they strolled down the dimly lit corridors.

"I needed to come back. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere…that this was my home." Ylva answered, staring at her feet as they walked. "I know I always have a place to stay with my uncle and my cousins but it feels more like home here."

"I am thankful you returned, Ylva." Thranduil said.

"I should never had said those things to you — I,"

"It is in the past. We need not dwell on it now, _meleth-nín_."

"That still does not make it right. As your servant, I ask your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive, Ylva. You came back."

"My lord, there _is_ one thing I would like to ask you…" Ylva paused and looked at her feet.

"What is your request?"

"I wish to see my uncle Bard. It has been more than a month now since I have seen him. Would you allow me to return to Laketown to visit my family…only for a little while?"

If she were to return to Laketown it is possible that Yric and the Master would force her to stay. Would he dare to put that possibility to risk? No…he could not let her become a wife to that ogre.

"Ylva, I would not allow you to return for any reason to Laketown, considering the threats your father and the Master of Laketown has made against you."

"I need to see my family, my lord. What if I were to ask Teren or Tauriel to go with me?"

"Tauriel is needed here as she is the Captain of the Guard."

"Why won't you allow me just a few days to visit my family?" Ylva asked, her voice rising.

"You are behaving like a child, Ylva. It is because for your own protection I will not allow you to leave. Or do you not remember the threats Yric made against you?"

"I remember them perfectly," Ylva said, bitterly.

Once again, Thranduil retained his stoic expression as he watched her. Ylva had to admit that he was worse than a statue at times.

"I _will not _endanger you in such a way."

"Fine," Ylva snapped, turning to walk up the corridor. "I think I will retire early tonight. Excuse me, my lord,"

"Ylva,"

"Good night, my lord." Ylva stopped briefly and turned around as she spoke to him.

**. * . * . * .**

Ylva had not come out of her chambers in a few days. Bellethiel often brought messages to Thranduil as it had been his request to know what Ylva was doing. After she had locked herself in her chambers, Thranduil sent a letter out with his raven to Bard. He had not planned to ask Bard here but it would be the only way to make amends with Ylva. Thranduil wanted her to be happy and perhaps keeping her here instead of allowing her to travel had _not_ the wisest thing to do. He realized she was not to be tamed…and he would not want to tame Ylva.

"_Ada_, where is Ylva?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"She is being headstrong and locking herself away in her chambers. I refused to let her see her family in Laketown and now she is refusing to speak to me. Though she is not aware, I wrote her uncle three nights ago. I believe he will soon be our guest for a few days or so."

"And you have not told her?"

"No, and neither will you."

"You told her of your sentiment for her, didn't you?" Legolas asked.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I did not. _That_ is none of your concern, my son. Has Tauriel vanquished the last of the spiders?"

"She has, _Ada_, she and the others returned last night from their scouts. I should join them on their next venture into the forest."

"Very well,"

Thranduil turned his back on his son and looked out towards the trees. The forest was getting darker…it had not been as green as it used to be.

"Are you thinking of making Ylva your wife?" Legolas inquired, after a moment of silence.

The Elvenking raised his head, glancing at his son – his face like stone.

"I have not given much thought to marrying again – not in thousands of years. It is almost unheard of to marry again. Why do you ask?"

"Ylva has changed you, _Ada_, you may not notice it. The other elves have…as have I."

Thranduil released a small hum and folded his hands together. He took a small turn about the solar and glanced at Legolas again.

"And would you _approve_ if I did choose to marry her? I have not had a single thought of marriage with anyone since your mother sailed to the Undying Lands." Thranduil responded coolly.

If someone would have asked Legolas that a month ago, he would have told them his father would_ never_ consider marrying a half-mortal woman – let alone someone who had been conceived out of wedlock. Now he was quite certain his father was in love with Ylva and though Legolas would not confess aloud, he grew to like Ylva.

"I would approve of your marrying Ylva." Legolas said.

"Good," said Thranduil, "because I _am_ considering asking her after her uncle's visit to Mirkwood and after I ask his for consent as well."

"Why do you need consent to marry?" his son asked.

"It is the honourable thing to do, even if I am a king."

**. * . * . * .**

_Review! =) I hope this was a good ending, I am terrible at endings! Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter – although, I still hope you read chapter 19 before reading chapter 20 ;) =) _

_Also, if you haven't checked it out already, the alternate version of the feast of starlight is now up! _


	22. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! PLS READ

**A Shadow of Hope **

**JUST A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ **

Thank you all for your reviews! Critical too! =) I appreciate all of them! I promise I have not abandoned this story! I've just been busy writing some short stories on the side – which you can find on /~annikamw if you're interested in reading those. Once I finish my short story series I will return to Thranduil and Ylva!

As for the anonymous review on the Elvish languages, thank you for that one too. I wasn't too sure about that. I have also been rewriting the earlier chapters and working on Ylva's character and behavior – and also Thranduil's.


End file.
